Unending Masquerade: CharmedHP crossover
by Little Jammes
Summary: Crosssing over the magical worlds of Harry Potter and Charmed, their link being a young girl named Jamie. Thrusted into these two radically different worlds, She struggles as her worlds come crashing down around her. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moonlight spilled into the slumbering dormitory, the silence of the night crept around me, drowning me in my own screaming thoughts. Each minute that I sat upon this hard wood floor beside my bed, the object that will change my world forever laying in front of me, makes me want to go through with my intentions more and more.

My fingers curled around the silver object, the moonlight danced off of the blade I now held, branding it before me. I should have come to this over a year ago, but I never would have considered such an option, I held too much respect for the human race, but now, not I realize what they truly are. Kindness, compassion, love they are folly, only one thing matters to these, these wizards, power. Perhaps Voldemort has the right idea, after all, what has the 'good' side done for me? How many lives have been taken from me in my pursuit of a world rid of evil?

How ignorant I was to think I could change the world, that I could make a difference with what I was blessed with, and the knowledge I have gained, but I was ignorant, and forgot the true flaw that rests in all of us, emotions. If I can leave any impact on this world, It would be for those who I leave behind, who will have to face the war that is brewing, do not think of mercy, of love, do not linger on hate and revenge. For emotions, while they may drive power, also stop it.

This all most sound very confusing, after all, you don't know me, you might comprehend a sliver of what truly is me, for you see, I dance in this masquerade, hiding my true self behind many masks, each layer only being shown to a select few. I have many masks you see, one for school, one for home, on for this world I have thrown myself into. Very few souls have seen behind these masks, one is sleeping peacefully in the bed beside me, her curly brown hair catching the moonlight softly, the same that threatens before me, looks so peaceful for one of my best friends. And over there, across the room, Ginny's flame red hair almost dances in the same light.

Some will cry, some will weep when they here the news, Jamie is dead, but they will all have on thing on their mind, why? No one but myself can tell you my tale, while others know my secrets, others are my secrets, I alone know my entire life, something one day, could make an entrancing story.

I could start this off as some biography, about my parents, how the loving couple raised their only daughter in some cozy little home, surrounded by love and laughter, the three completely happy, but what a lie that is. My parents, mere children, in their final year of school, hide the fact my mother was pregnant. I was born in a little run-down shack, with a haunting past. Not a week after my birth I was shipped away, half way across the world to live with an older man, the one I came to love as my father, My Sam. Wonderful start don't you think? Parents that are ashamed, having to be taken in so far away.

It doesn't matter, I don't care about them anyway, Sam was my family. He used to tell me stories about the day the old man brought me too him. I used to laugh at how described me when he first held me, a little bald pink Munchkin. Now, don't get me wrong, I must sound like some unloved brat, never having somewhere to call my home, but I am luckier than I sound, but you wouldn't know that yet. Enough rambling, I know you don't care for the trivial, so here goes.

"Sam!" I called into our little house, it was more of a one room shack, but I didn't care, this was my home, my world of the eleven years I have lived. Looking around quickly, I called my father's name out again. Seeing he wasn't still sleeping, I went back out to the beautiful landscape around us, the hot July sun slowly rising. Looking back up at our home, I slowly approached the wide lake our home found residence besides. My reflection smiled back up at me, my coal hair blowing with the slight breeze behind me, a look of pure terror in my wide brown eyes. For as long as I can remember, I was told to keep away from the lake, it was evil. He never would tell me why, but I was not stupid. Any idiot could tell from our home. Hidden away, beside his bed, was a stack of news paper clippings, all having to do with the lake. You see, no one comes up to the lake anymore, well, except once in a while, this young woman, she only parks her car, and watches the water, before she leaves again. When Sam is out, usually down in town getting groceries I have found myself looking through those clippings, Before I was born, there were so many people drowned in the lake, all right here at the dock that I now stand on. One in particular caught my eye. The last one, a woman named Patty. Sam doesn't know that I know, but he carries a picture of her, in his wallet. I don't have the nerve to ask who she is, after all, I don't want him to get mad at me.

The water looks so clear, standing right here in front of it, so still. I stood their for what seemed like ages, simply watching the water. Occasionally, a fish would swim up to the surface, then disappear again, down into my mirrored reflection. The water seemed to mesmerize me, for I could only watch it.

While a confident smile, I got down on my knees, and swirled my finger around in the water, watching myself dissolve into the ripples. My simplistic happiness collapsed as the water around my finger began to bubble rapidly, swirling harder. Stumbling to my feet, I backed up on the dock, heading back to the lake shore.

Horror filled my body as the bubbles rose, the water forming a dominating figure before me. Slowly I backed away, my body longing to be on land, but afraid of this.. this... demon. My breath caught in my throat as I realize what I got myself into, Sam taught me about them, about how to protect yourself from them, but I never thought I would face one, so close. Taking a deep breath, I tried to clear my mine, recalling all of Sam's words, but unable to calm my panic. The figure rose higher, leaning over me, water droplets falling onto my hair. The Object brought itself down upon me, the water surrounding me, drowning out my scream. Closing my eyes, Fear took over, somehow, by body felt lighter, as if the heavy weight of the water was lifted, through my closed eye lids I say light surround me, my closed eyes seeing only a brilliant red. The weight came back, as I no longer felt the wooden dock, but the soft dew covered grass.

Opening my eyes, I gasped as I saw the lake from a distance, for I was laying on the grass in front of our home. Slowly I rose, the figure by the docks gone.

"Jamie Siria Evans!" I heard Sam's voice scream from behind me. Bitting down on my lip, I turned to see him running towards me, throwing down the bags he was holding. Waiting for his scolding, I lowered my gaze to the ground, clenching my fists in anticipation. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, as he fell to the ground in front of me. His left hand gently stroked my hair.

"Are you alright?" He gasped, holding me closer.

"I'm fine." I spoke shockingly, he wasn't going to yell at me? But I broke the one rule he enforced, never go near the lake.

"Jamie, I'm so proud of you." He pulled away, a single tear falling from his right eye. I went to speak, but I couldn't understand why he was saying such things.

"But, Sam? I disobeyed you, I should be punished." I insisted, this wasn't my Sam, this wasn't the almost dictator father who spent all of his time at my studies, never letting me quit for the day till I seceded at the day's lesson. He simply shook his head, and helped me up off the ground.

"Low long as I acted as your tutor?" He asked calmly.

"Since I was 5."

"Don't you think it pleases me to see you use what I thought you in a real situation? Perhaps he was right." The last part he whispered to himself.

"Who? Who is right?" I asked with curiosity.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts." He spoke happily, a twinkle in his eye.

"Hog- what?" I asked, trying to recall if I ever heard of such a place. He chuckled, wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder.

"It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry, in England." He explained, leading me into our home.

"What did he say?" My mind slowly connected all the dots.

"He wants you to attend." Sam sat me down on my small bed, finding residence beside me.

"I believe it would be best for you, best to know you're roots." He smiled down at me, running his finger along the bottom of my cheek.

"After all, you can't stay in this little shack with me forever, you are destined for so much more." Tears where starting to form in the bottom of his eyes.

"When?" I asked blankly, absorbing all that my father was saying.

"The next school year starts September first, But I believe it would benefit you to live with a wizarding family before, to adjust to their world." He explained.

"But, Sam, I can't leave you here all alone!" I spoke pertectively, wrapping my arms around him, burying my head into his chest. Truth is, I was terrified, I have never traveled before, the farthest I have ever gone is into town with Sam, and now he expects me to go half way around the world, alone?

"Jamie, listen to me." He spoke sternly, tearing me away from him to look into his blue grey eyes.

"I can only teach you so much, about our world, but there, there you can be part of a community, over there one doesn't have to hide their power, believe me Jamie, I have known quite a few witches growing up concealing their true selves, you don't want the same ending as them." He dropped his gaze, looking over towards his bed, where the clippings hide.

"Please go, for me?"

"I would do anything for you Sam... Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lotte- I hope you and Mike enjoyed your vacation! Love you!

Chapter 2

I shall never forget when I met the family I have come to love as my own, the Weasleys. The old man my father spoke of so often, the gentle blue eyed, white haired man who I know know to be the beloved Professor Dumbledore, stood to my side, that welcoming half smile upon his face.

"Arthur, what a pleasure to see you." He greeted the balding red haired man before me, shaking his hand amiably. The man turned to look down at me, for he was nearly a head taller than myself, but shorter than the imperceptibly tall young men behind him. A slew of red haired persons followed him out of the rather awkward looking home, a total of six boys, and one little girl. One of the boys looked rather handsome, and rather old.

My face turned almost as red as his hair as the boy with the ponytail smiled at me, a fang shaped earing in his left ear. He was far older than me, he looked to have been nineteen.

"Molly," Dumbledore bowed his head slightly towards the old woman, I can only assume she was the mother of the litter of red haired children. The woman smiled happily, looking at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Now, dumbledore, who is this beautiful girl?" She asked lightly, thinking that my blushing face was from her comment, not her son. Dumbledore gave me a slight nudge in the back, making me introduce myself.

"Jamie, Jamie Evans." I answered shyly, my gaze falling to the ground. The amount of eyes that stared at me now frightened me, after all, I was sheltered as I child, finding my only companionship with my Sam.

"Well dear, come come, no need for all of us to be standing in the dark." She spoke in a fast paced tone, ushering me into the house. The red haired group followed behind, a hint of curios interest in all their eyes. Molly lead me to the dinning room, and sat me down at the head of the table, every one finding residence around me. Nervously I fiddled with my hands. The oldest chuckled at seeing my nervous habit.

"Hey." He said coolly, extending his hand towards me.

"I'm Bill." Hesitating for a moment, I shook it.

"You Know we don't bite." He joked.

"Well, except perhaps those two." He pointed towards the two boys off in the corner. They had to be twins, for they looked exactly alike, each holding a brilliant smile. It seems every one in this family smiles, except for the youngest boy, he seems just as nervous as me.

"You might want to stay away from Fred and George, they're tricksters, but everyone else is alright, theres Charlie, he'll be a seventh year." He pointed to the good natured boy, His handsome face and build One could mistake him for an athlete.

"And Percy, a third year." He motioned to the rather gawky boy.

"Fred and George, They are in you're year, and Ron's two below." The little boy blushed as I looked over at him, the redness contrasting against his deep brown freckles.

"And little Ginny." He came to the final child, a beautiful little girl, the same flame read hair, pulled back in a neat pony tail. Mrs. Weasley interrupted Bill's introduction, placing her large, soft hands on my shoulders.

"Perhaps someone could lead Jamie up to Ginny's room? She must be tired." She interjected, looking at Bill. With a smile, he nodded, taking my tiny arm in his strong grip.

"Come on." He commanded, letting me go and picking up my luggage obediently I followed him into the twist and turns of their home.

Nothing could have prepared me for the life among wizards. I have spent my life studying both magical, and what Bill has told me to be the muggle academics, but it is one thing to read about a wizarding family, than to live with them. Magic has no consequence for them, for I have seen all of them, Especially Fred and George, use spells at leisure, for personal gain, without any form of consequences, far from what Sam has told me about our home. I wrote to my father almost ever day, Charlie would make fun of me every time I asked if someone would walk with me into the nearest town, So I could mail out the letter.

They don't use the mail, instead the send this old rather tired looking owl to deliver their letters. Bill has offered to let me use the family owl, but I can't see how it could carry a letter all the way back to California. The owls are just the beginning of is world I am growing accustom to. I knew I would have to learn a new currency, no dollars, or quarters here, but there is a whole set of money between muggles and wizards, but then again, it's like they live in two different worlds. I still don't completely understand the wizard money, but there are three different coins, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, now, what they come out to be in American money, well, I don't even think that professor dumbledore could figure out.

Lucky for me, Sam somehow set aside quite a bit of the wizard money for my schooling. When Mrs. Weasley found out the amount, she nearly had a heart attack. Bill Explained to me later that my bank had practically a mini fortune. I can't fathom how Sam was able to save that up, not with how we lived. Sam never had a constant job, well, except for caring for me, and that must have been a handful in itself. I have been told I wasn't the most cooperative when I was little, something about sending furniture half way across the room when I cried. He had to resort to random handy work around town to pay for our minimal expense. I wrote and asked him about the wizard money, but all he would say was that it was a gift from my parents, as if they truly would care about my well being.

As the start of school began to loom, Mrs. Weasley took those of us who where going to school to what she called Diagon Ally, Which to me looked like a mall back home. I must have looked like a deer in New York City, I knew I stood out, one might have thought I was muggle. Wide eyed I looked at each window with awe, from brooms, to cauldrons, potions, wands, they had anything one could find. The Apothecary was the one that truly caught my eye.

I felt like some child in a candy shop looking over all the potion ingredients. I have been brewing them for as long as I can remember, for it was one of the first things Sam taught me. Right in front of me it looked like I could get anything I wanted, Mandrake root, leaches, ginger, anything one needs to brew a good Vanquishing potion... But not that I will be doing any of that here.

"Jamie, dear come on." Mrs. Weasley called to me as the rest of the herd headed to the next store. Looking back at the ingredients, I hurried out of the store. If I needed any ingredients, I'm sure I could get Sam to ship me some. Not that I didn't want to give them my business, but I've always got my ingredients from China Town, things might be different here.

"Come come, we still have to get you a wand!" She said impatiently, ushering Fred, George and I into this little store. I almost laughed as she said that, but decided it be best to keep my mouth shut. I know the wand helps focus one's powers to use easier, but a wand, at my age? I was eleven! I could relocate my house with a little flick of the wrist, but this was there world, not mine.

A little man met us at the front counter, he looked directly at me, pondered for a moment, then hurried back through the maze of little boxes. I looked back at Mrs. Weasley in confusion.

"Um..What's he doing?" I asked shyly, hoping she should know.

"Oh dear, nothing to worry about, some times he does this, It was that way for Charlie, just one look and he knew the wand." She explained with a smile.

After what seemed like ages, the man returned, carrying a long box in his hands delicately placing it down, he shed a wide smile as he took out the wand as some prized possession.

"here, here, take it." He placed it in my right hand, my fingers curled around it. His grin widened as I felt this tingling sensation leap from my hand to the wand, the tip of the wand starting off as a light glow, bursting into a spot light, blinding the room in a soft white light. The light subsided, as the man held a look of complete glee.

"I new it, I knew someone would come for this wand soon or a later," He spoke triumphantly, before seeing the look of complete confusion on my face.

"Mahogany, thirteen and one forth inches, Thestral hair, Very pliable this is quite a wand, young lady." He explained to me quickly, before taking his attention to the boys.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, Would it be alright If I went over to that.. um... Magical Menagerie?" I asked.

"Well of course dear." She smiled happy, digging into her pocket, where she was holding the money I would need for my supplies.

"We'll we meet you outside once we are done with these wands." She handed me a handful of galleons.

One could tell from the outside of the shop that this was a magical pet store, but it took me by surprise what kind of animals they had. I walked around, completely amazed at the multi-coloured toads, rabbits, ravens, and some little furry thing I haven't the faintest Idea what it was.

"May I help you?" A woman with giant black glasses came up to me, a wide smile on her face. What is with every one and smiling? It's like the whole wizarding community is happy.

"Um... I'm not to sure what I want." I admitted, For the longest time I have wanted some pet, but Sam would never let me have one, The list of school supplies said I could keep a pet, so I figured why not.

"A Hogwarts student are you?" She asked, seeing the rather bulky bags of school supplies I was carrying.

"Yeah, first year."

"Well, Out of the animals they allow, I think know what I girl like yourself would be interested in." She smiled, leading me over to the other side of the store, to where cage upon cage were stacked. Cats of every colour lay mostly asleep in the cages, some staring at us with yellow and green eyes. In the far corner, a little black kitten lay asleep, Bending down to look into the cage, I practically fell in love with the little thing. A white mark over half of his face, along with it's back right foot. sensing my presence, it opened it's eyes, those yellow orbs locking on my brown-hazel.

"Awww." Sticking my finger into the cage, rubbing the tip of it's nose, the kitten purring heavily.

"How much?" The witch chuckled, opening the cage and carefully taking the kitten out.

"10 galleons." I dug into the pocket and pulled out the money Mrs. Weasley gave me, 13 galleons. She took the little kitten up to the counter, and dug around in the many boxes around it. Pulling out a smaller cage than the kitten's previous home, she Placed the kitten in the wire cage. I handed over the 10 galleons.

"What a lucky cat, he just arrived this morning, and now off to a good home." She smiled, and bid me a good day before I went out to meet the Weasleys. All of them where gathered at a cluster of benches, each with all their supplies.

"There you are Jamie." Charlie greeted me, every one else turning their attention to the fact I was there.

"Sorry, I wanted on more thing." I held up the kitten.

"Every one here? Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Jamie... good, lets get home, I still have to make dinner before your father comes home." With that we headed back to what every one else called the burrow. I couldn't help but smile being with so many people, it was like having a real family.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lotte- thanks for the update on your story, can't wait for more, Love you! And the true charmed part is coming, I promise.

Chapter 3

Living with the Weasleys was probably the greatest time of my life, well that was until I went to school. I have never felt so small as entering the massive great hall, a sea of black robed students surrounding us, their eyes burning into us with curiosity. Feeling like prey for a pack of wolfs, it seemed all of the first years where shaking, including me. The cluster of first years stopped before a single stool, and old beat up hat. Everyone's heart raced, we where about to be sorted into our class houses. It was explained to us earlier that there are four different Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, our houses where going to be like our family during out school career, eating, sleeping, learning with the same group. Each and every one of us was nervous about getting put into a house with people they could call their friends, after all, no one wants to be alone.

A rigid looking woman with square glasses stood before us, Professor McGonagall. To be perfectly honest, I don't think any of us truly remembered what was said before the first student was called up.

"Angelina Johnson." McGonagall's voice rang in through out the hall, all the students silencing. A blonde haired girl stepped forward, fidgeting with her hands nervously. Taking a seat down upon the stood, the professor placed the only hat upon her head. Half of the first years gasp as the hat opened it's eyes, and began to speak.

"hmm... Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled, the table wearing the robes with the red and gold badges yelled with excitement, the girl reluctantly jumped out of the seat, heading over to the table. The hat ran through quite a few people, hitting George, then Fed, both going to the same house, Gryffindor. The number of students standing in the middle of the room dwindled down to just a a simple four students.

"Miles Bletchley." The brown haired boy beside me went up to meet his own fate. Upon putting the hat on, a hoarse voice rang from the hat itself.

"Slytherin." With s smug smile the boy headed over toward the green and silver table, instead of the loud cheering of the Gryffindor table, they seemed to give a cheering hiss.

"Jamie Evans." Finally my turn. Slowly I walked up, sitting down on the oak stool. Crossing my fingers, the old, rather musky hat was placed upon my black hair. Holding my breath, It felt like eternity before he gave his answer.

"Gryffindor!" sighing in relief, I went to join the only people I knew in this place, the Weasleys. The table roared as I took a seat beside Fred, who gave me a confident pat on the back.

"See! Didn't I tell you we'd all be in the same house?" He smiled, turning back to his chatter with the other students. Smiling, I sat listening to their conversations, happy to be among such people, for every one seems so happy, and welcoming.

Any one else would describe to you how well their first year went, which teachers they liked, which they didn't, but You won't hear that form me. Yes, I was a good student, that excelled in all of my classes, especially potions, even if the teacher doesn't like me, but to be frank, My first year well, was short to say the least.

It was my birthday you see, and Sam had sent me quite a gift. Over the few months that I was away, he spent quite a bit of time, and money, in china town, sending me a package of the basic needs for any lover of potions. I was so thrilled to se it, I had to rush a letter to him, to thank him. He couldn't have sent anything better, for I was going to go up to Professor Snape, the potions master, to see if I could be put into a more advanced class, for the first year is rather, pathetic really.

Racing up to the owlery, I scribbled down a thank you note, and tied it to the foot of one of the school's public Owls. Getting the owl the right instructions, and a pat on the head, The animal flew off into setting sun. I had my doubts the first time I used the owls, but after receiving mail from my Sam with the owls, I must say I was quite impressed at their speed. I sent out an owl on a Monday, and it would be back with a letter from Sam by Friday! Such a feet or such a small bird, but then again, why would the wizarding world use them if they where slow?

Climbing down the steps of the owlery, a wave of students poured out of the castle, the Halloween feast had just ended, and no doubt they wanted to enjoy the unusually warm weather, before they had to retire to their common rooms. Sticking my hands in my pocket, my right hand fiddled with the bag I kept, among the gifts from Sam was a bag of Hellebore, something quite rare at home. I don't remember why I had it in my pocket, but it was there. Upon passing the herbology green houses, A little round professor stuck her head out of the doorway before me.

"You, could I trouble you for a moment for some held?" she asked sweetly, her voice reminding my of Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course." I smiled at her, welcome to help. I wasn't like I was going to do anything else, for my plans where to go back to the common room and maybe shower my cat in affection, but that could wait, I was never one to turn down a request for help. Upon entering the green house, I was caught my surprise seeing a dozen plants running around the same number of empty pots. Seeing my utter shock the professor laughed, picking up on of the plants, as she did, a rose like flower popped up from the green leaves, glaring at her, before the plant lay limp in her hand, a noise, that sounded quite like a snore, coming from the plant.

"Never seen a Roseweed before, dear?" She asked sweetly, putting the plant in one of the pots.

"could you bring that dirt over here?" She motioned to a bag that lay to my left. Obediently I did what she told me to do, pouring the dirt into the pot, and planting the, Roseweed.

"Beautiful plants once they are tamed," she explained.

"But quite a handful when they are still young." She chuckled, grabbing another one by what seemed like a neck to them. We continued this dance of catching and planting till all where safe inside a pot. Sighing, the professor wiped a few beads of sweet off of her forehead.

"Thank you," she said lightly, watching me awe at the plants.

"They are so beautiful." I whispered, watching them sleep I guess, the one I was leaning towards sneezed innocently, pollen flying at my face. The professor chuckled as I the pollen caused me to sneeze as well.

" They are, harmless too, despite how it looked earlier." bidding the teacher good bye, I returned back to the common room. Plopping down upon one of the oversize red velvet arm chair, I gave an exhausted sigh, trying to catch those little buggers was more energy than I thought. Looking up towards the girls dormitory, I considered going up to bed, but dismissed the idea, for I couldn't find the strength to get out of the chair. Yawning, I laid my head on my shoulder, gladly meeting my slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lotte- I'm sorry your having a bad day, if there is anything I can to, just tell me what I can do...

I love you! I hope your thoughts about tomorrow are gonna change, we will have fun!

Chapter 4

"No!" The familiar woman's voice gasped in my mind, her red hair falling around her terror filled face, her green eyes locking onto the same terror filled gaze of the black haired man before her, who was gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Go, protect him!" He told her forcefully, crushing his lips against hers. Pulling away quickly, he looked deep into her eyes with the utmost love.

"I love you." He whispered, disappearing down the hallway they had been standing in. Collecting herself, she ran into the nearest room. In the corner, a crib laid. Running over to it, she went to pick up the small child who by now was crying historically.

"Everything will be alright Ha-" She was cut of as she hear a menacing laughter behind her. Turning she came face to face with a large dark form.

"The boy." He hissed, stretching his unearth fingers to towards the child.

"Give him to me and I shall spare his life." Extending his other hand, he pointed his wand at the woman, who boldly stood erect.

"Go to hell!" She said calmly, back up to be standing before her child protectively. Laughing once more, the figure took a step closer, branding the weapon.

"I will be happy to kill a Mudblood." He grinned maliciously.

"Avada Kedavra" his voice echoed, a green flash blinding the room.

The Scene danced in my mind, things I have seen before, but have never seen. I have dreamed of this before, It was the dream I had exactly eight years ago. I remember that night ever so vividly, I was only three, but it was my birthday. I woke up sobbing, My Sam collecting me in his arms. I cried into his chest, telling him what I dreamed of. He told me that it was nothing more than a dream, although, looking back, I remember the fear that hid behind his eyes, as he let me sleep in his bed that night, in case I had another dream, but there was no Sam for me this time when I awoke.

Gasping, I opened my eyes to see a room I have never seen before, fear flooding my body.

Where was I?

Gripping the rather hard sheet that lay over me, I bit my lip, trying to understand where I was. White unforgiving walls, a row of the same cold beds, some with sleeping occupants, others empty. Looking down at myself, I gasped seeing that I was in what I can only describe as a hospital gown.

"What the Bloody hell?" I asked, getting out of the bed, gasping as I saw myself without the blanket coving my body. Running my hands down the curves that where so new to me, I gasped . This wasn't my childish body, not this chest, but it is mine. Confusion now found residence where the fear was, I was older? How?

As if sensing my confusion, a rather plump woman walked into this room. A little gasp escaped her lips seeing me up out of the bed.

"Miss Evans!" Recovering from her initial reaction, she smiled sweetly, placing the clip board she had been carrying down on the vacant bed beside me.

"Why don't you lay back down," She tried to coax me back, but I refused.

"Where am I?" I demanded, moving away from her.

"St. Mungo's, now dear, please, calm down." She spoke calmly, sounding almost as Mrs. Weasley. Despite her almost motherly stance, I couldn't help but panic, but who wouldn't in this situation.

"No!" I screamed at her, pushing past her towards the door she had came through. My heart beat wildly, my pulse quickening, adrenaline pulsing through my veins, there was no thinking now. Only one thing burned in my mind, I wanted to be home, with Sam. Practically panting, I ran down the hallway, unknowing as to where I was going, only that I had to go. I heard the woman shout behind me, followed by the voice of man.

"Jamie!" A ever so familiar voice called for me behind me. Stopping suddenly, I turned to see the Professor Dumbledore hurrying towards me, quite fast for an old man. He clasped his hand over my shoulder, his touch calming my scattered mind.

"Why don't we get you into some real cloths, and then talk?" He suggested sweetly, leading me back to the room I woke up in. Nodding my head, I followed him. He brought me a pair of blue jeans, and a black tee shirt, neatly folded up.

"Here, a little privacy." He spoke as he pulled a curtain around the bed, giving me a makeshift room to change in. Throwing the cloths on a quickly as I could, I returned to the professor, who was waiting patiently out side the door. When I emerged, he gave me one of his all knowing smiles, and lead me off, despite the woman's protest that I shouldn't leave.

"She looks quite Alright to me." He stated matter-o-factly,

"If anything shall arise, We do have a hospital wing." The woman's face turned purple as she glared at us, crossing her arms with distaste.

"A hospital wing? Surely you have gone mad! You think a nurse could help? Even our best Healers couldn't understand whats wrong with her!"

"She looks quite fine to me." He spoke almost threatening. Once we where out of the building, he turned to me, concern in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine!" I insisted,

"What happened? What was that?"

"The finest wizarding hospital, now why don't we go get some lunch? You must be starving." It wasn't till after he said something did I feel hungry, but then again, I had better things on my mind. Silently, we made our way to the through the crowded muggle streets. Quite to my surprise, I saw not one queer look at Dumbledore, perhaps English people are different, but had you walked around in a wizard's robe, you would be questioned. He took me to this rather shabby looking bar, the old fashion sigh reading, "The leaky cauldron." sitting down at a table, He took of his spectacles, and wove his fingers together.

"Jamie, do you know what day it is today?" He asked simply.

"November first?" Something about his question made me believe He was expecting such an answer.

"July thirty first" He corrected, a look of pure shock on my face.

"July? No, It can't be, It can't be summer already, but then I missed the school year?" I exclaimed. His eyes lids fell over those blue orbs just a millimeter, making them look softer, caring.

"Jamie, You have missed two school years." He spoke calmly, despite me confusion.

"No, that can't be, you're joking." I mumbled, looking up at him, knowing he wasn't.

"Do you remember the 31st? Do you remember what you did?" I couldn't fathom how he kept so calm. Taking a deep breath, I retold what happened, the owlery, the herbology room, falling asleep... He listened intently to my tale, one could see he was connecting some unseen dots within his vast mind, for when I finished, he smiled faintly, scholarly.

"Hellebore you said? In your pocket? Well, no wonder," He spoke to himself, before directing his attention back to me.

"Your Sam never tough you about Roseweed correct?" I nodded my head.

"Never." His smile only grew, as his delicate fingers stroked his white beard.

"Quite the trickster, mixing worlds. You see, there has been very few magical studies between the magical worlds, for as you must know by now, the drastic differences between the wizarding world between the Americas, to the rest of the world. I dear friend of mine has taken a liking to your world, and has studies the differences, now I shall not bore you with now, one of his studies, was the properties of the potion ingredients, now, he believed that American version of Hellebore, grown in non-magical soil, has completely different properties than the English Hellebore. You see, he believed that mixing this hellebore with the pollen of some more advanced plants, such as that Roseweed, create a coma like state for any one who comes in contact with it, now, this is only a study, but perhaps it can explain this, although the day you chose to away is quite percular." The last bit he spoke more to himself, as his gaze moved over to the clock on the wall.

"We should probably be going." He spoke quietly, paying of our meals, before we headed back out into the muggle world. Leading me into a rather tiny Ally, he looked around nervously, satisfied we where alone, he spoke.

"Sam was explaining to me the extent of your teaching, is it true you have master orbing?" His voiced carried a rather curious tone. Orbing is quite similar to this world's apparition, Only, personally, I believe orbing easier, one can orb to anywhere in the world in a blink of the eye, while it takes a great wizard to apparate far distances. I have orbed before, I hadn't realized till afterward that is how I escaped from my first demon, unfortunately, it wouldn't be my last.

"Well, I guess, I mean, I've done it successfully." I could feel my face blush.

"Could you orb home? Back to California?" He spoke alarmingly, as if something was wrong.

"I think so why?" I couldn't understand why he would want to rid of me so soon, and so quickly.

"Your needed at home." He said simply,

"Go." Shooting him a queer look, I followed his orders.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on our little shack, my home. As I have done before, those blue lights surrounded me, only this time, it wasn't as bright, the center of the blue orbs was no longer white, but black. My weight left me for that moment, before I felt the familiar grass beneath my shoes, not that hard concrete. Smiling I opened my eyes, looking around impatiently for Sam, before my eyes fell on the horror before me.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Lotte- I don't know why I continue, no one reads this, I don't even think you do, but Continue I do. Love you!

Chapter 5

The wind wiped my hair around me, my body frozen in fear. At the edge of the lake, three people stood, watching the same as me, at the two people on the dock, the woman who came up here all the time to simply watch the lake, and my dear Sam. That giant watery demon stood before them, ready to crash into them.

"No not her, take me!" Sam's voice rang out, as he jumped in front of the woman, the demon consuming him. Pointing to the floor of the dock, The woman picked up a two red cables, and pressed the metal ends into my father's hands.

"Sam!" I screamed, but they couldn't hear me, as my father jerked from the currant of electricity flowing through his body, a look of pure torture, and peace on his face. Letting go, he fell to the ground, the women crowding around him.

"No!" I broke out into a run towards them, pushing the man who was with them out of the way, to collapse down beside my Sam.

"It's gone, it's gone." He said weakly, closing his eyes, a smile on his face.

"No, Sam." I picked up his head, cradling it in my lap, He opened his eyes up again, looking up at me, a tear in his eyes. I didn't care for the queer looks the others were giving me, all that matters was my Sam

"Jamie? Your home, your alive." He whispered, running a faint hand over my cheek, Nodding my head, I kissed the back of his hand.

"Yes, I'm home daddy." I pushed the stray salt and pepper strands of hair from his forehead,

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, but it's time for me to go to my love, Patty." He looked away from me, up to sky. The faint outline of a brunette woman appeared, the beautiful face from the faded picture smiled at us, holding her hand out.

"Don't leave me Sam, don't leave me alone." I begged, but it was folly, next to the woman, I saw my father take form, Grasping her hand, the two faded off.

I rocked his body back and forth, hoping that this was all a dream, but knowing it wasn't. If only I had known then that it was just the beginning, that Sam's death was only the first, but I was still so naïve, I got a taste of the bitter, cruel world.

A sudden wave of rage flooded my body, Dumbledore, He knew this was gonna happen, but how? shaking, I stood. One of the woman tried to talk to me, but I orbed away before they could let out a single word. As the blue lights faded, I found myself standing in Dumbledore's office. It caught me by surprise that I could get in here, after all, there is a protective charm over the school, that keeps anyone for appariting into it, but I guess not orbing. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the chair turned away from me, the top of his white hair sticking up over the black leather.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come here." He spoke, standing up, and turning to face me. Clenching my teeth, I could feel my anger pulsing through me, alive with power, My hair billowed around me, as if I was the source of a constant gust of wind.

"You knew, how did you know?" I hissed, taking a threatening step forward. Calmly, he motioned for me to take a seat, but I refused.

"You knew he was going to die, why didn't you say anything? He could have been saved! I could have saved him if you told me!" I screamed, throwing my arms out, the tears I tried so hard to repress cascaded down my face, my anger falling with them.

"He told me what was going to happen, it was his destiny." I don't know how he could act so calmly with me like this, but then again, that is how he always is.

"Why? Why did he have to die? I need him, I need my family." I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around me legs, burying my head into my knees.

"I need him, he's all I have, Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me." I whimpered, my body involuntary shaking. He let me cry in his office, and I thank him for that, I needed to cry, to release the pain.

As the tears subsided, He approached me, lending me his hand to get up off the ground.

"How about a stroll around the ground?" He asked in his usual overly kind manner. Nodding I followed him out of the castle. Despite the warm beautiful day, a shiver shot down my spine, it was so weird being here, with no other students. We walked in silence, past the green houses, and far from the lake. The shadow of the Whomping Willow crept towards us as we slowly approached it. Stopping dead in my tracks I watched dumbledore get closer, just out of the tree's reach.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Hoarsely I whispered, seeing the tree stir just a little. He turned back to me, his eyes twinkling as they do when he has some hidden agenda.

"There is something I think you should see." He said matter-o-factly, taking a step closer.

"But the Whomping Willow..!" I protested, remembering the stories of of this tree. Like everything at this school, it has a personality of it's own, including destroying anything that it can reach.

"Is sleeping." He finished my sentence, motioning to the tree, before walking right up to it. For a split second I thought he was going to walk directly into the large trunk, but that was not the case. Looking back at me for a moment, he disappeared into the ground in between the roots. Bitting down on my lip, I cautiously approached the tree as dumbledore did, noticing a hole the size of a person where he had disappeared off to. I climbed into the darkness, to be met by his blue eyes.

"Lumos." He muttered, the tip of his wand admitting a soft light, just enough to make out basic figures.

"Thats the best you can do?" I asked with a hint of disappointment, stepping before him, I rolled my eyes, concentrating on wanting to light this dark cavern.

"Into the shadow we dwell,

far from the suns ray

light shall fill this tunnel

so even the night is day"

As I spoke, light burst from my palms, filling every crack and crevasse around us, revealing a crumbling hallway.

"Of all the lessons you have learned, you still haven't quite understood one thing, just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you have should." He began to follow the grey stone tunnel. He steps so lightly, had I not been watching him, I wouldn't have known he was there.

"I did learn such a lesson, Personally I like seeing where I am going." I pressed, as we kept walking.

"And what if I wished to keep our presence secret? Your light is quite obvious." He might have had his back to me, but I knew he was smiling. Pouting, I followed him. It seemed like forever, but we came to a set of stairs, that led us from the underground to this run down shack.

I don't know how to explain it, but I felt as if I had been here before, that I knew this shack. Breaking away from him, I looked over this place, knowing every inch. The cracked window, moth eaten blue curtain, the low rusted cot, with light blue sheets. As a mouth to a flame, I couldn't help but approach the bed, sitting down, I ran my hand over the old, hard cotton, a flash of the past hitting my mind.

The red haired girl I have dreamed of so many times lay on this bed, beads of sweat running down her face as she screamed out in pain, The black haired boy grasping her hand tenderly, running his other hand over her obviously pregnant stomach.

"Come on Lily, just a little more." He pleaded, her now red face nodding. Her face twisting in pain, she focused every ounce of energy to end this torture on her body, to have her child. A shaggy haired man looked up at the two of them, his grey eyes looking over at the man in a pleading manner.

"Are you sure you want me to do this buddy? It's your girlfriend, James, Maybe you should be delivering your child?" He helplessly pleaded, after all, none of them knew what they where really doing, they where after all only seventh years.

Screaming out again, the girl shot a glare at both of them, squeezing her hand as hard as she could, her nails cutting into his hand. As if right on que, the door burst open, revealing the slim figure of the headmaster. Hurrying over to the girl, He relieved the boy from his obviously uncomfortable situation,

"Why didn't one of you come and get me!" He scowled the boys, as the scene fading from my mind.

Bringing myself back to reality, I jumped up off the bed, backing up till I hit the wooden wall, the image I just witnessed running through my mind. My face went white as I turned to dumbledore, my jaw dropped.

"Who are they?" I asked, the answer finding residence in the back of my mind but I couldn't believe it, I couldn't.

"What did you see Jamie?"

Jamie? Yes, that was my name, but I hadn't thought any of is till now. I always thought Sam named me, for he used to say what a beautiful name I had. I never questioned why my last name was Evans, why I didn't share my father's last name, Wilder. This James, perhaps it was him I was named for, after all, why would I have reoccurring dreams about him? And this Lily?

"James, and Lily, Who are they?" I asked sternly,locking my gaze with his. He remained silent, but I knew the answer to his question. Without so much as a goodbye, I orbed away from that shack, away from him, back to my home in San Fransisco, or at least what used to be my home.

This is all a nightmare, please let this be a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Lotte-Thanks for always being my friend no matter how foolish I act, I love you!

Chapter 6

I should have known what to expect when I can home, but I was blinded by hurt, by anger. When the blue light of my orbs subsided, I gasped seeing the police car, and ambulance, a crowd of people around the lake, the three beautiful woman among them. Bitting down on my lip, I hid behind one of the many bushes, praying no one saw me. What a fool I was to think this wouldn't have any tie to the muggle world, even if it was by a magical hand. I guess you could say Sam was a muggle, although he once was a whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches, but he gave up his powers to live a mortal life. I had asked him so many times why he would give up such a gift, but never would he reply.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself, peering through the greenery at the police, my heart shattering as I saw the black body bag.

"Where did you go?" A man's voice asked from behind me. Jumping, I turned to see the man who was with the three woman. His bright blue eyes seemed to burn into me. Despite the soft contours of his face, and playful brown hair, he looked threatening, authoritative.

"What- who are you?" I looked back at the crowd, my eyes falling on the three woman, who where talking to what I guessed to be an inspector.

"Who are they?" I looked back at him, a curious look in his eyes.

"How do you know Sam?" He asked suspiciously.

"What the fuck is up with all the questions!" I practically screamed, but trying no to catch the attention of the others. He raised his eye brow at my outburst, apparently I amuse him. Something in me snapped, I couldn't stand being around him, I stormed away from him, towards the crowd.

"Miss, you can't be here." The man the three woman where with seemed to be the only one to notice my presence, as he approached me.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I cried, the tears returning to my eyes. I must be going crazy, one minute ragging, the next crying.

"Darryl," One of the women stepped forward, her soft, almost motherly glance somehow calming me. She came to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder kindly, stroking back my hair.

"This is the girl we told you about." She spoke softly, continuing to sooth my nerves. He sighed, looking back at the others, who where packing up their equipment, then looked back at us.

"Could you take her back to the manor? Figure out what to do with her." She nodded, leading me off towards a black jeep. I don't know why, but I let them take me back to their home. I didn't question it for a minute. One of the other woman sat beside me in the back of vehicle, she kept glancing over, smiling sweetly at me, her long brown hair blowing around her brown eyes from the open windows.

"Every things gonna be fine." She reassured me, although the black haired woman who was driving shot me a distrustful look via the rear view mirror. I don't remember the ride there, for my mind was elsewhere. The next thing I knew I was sitting in their parlour, their eyes on me, and me alone. The room remained silent, as I fidgeted nervously, their eyes burning into my soul, each pondering if they could trust me.

I'm not stupid, a random girl shows up crying for the dead man, then orbing away in rage. It's not the greatest case for me, but what else was I supposed to do?

Finally, the Youngest woman came and sat beside me, extending her hand amicably.

"I'm Phoebe," She smiled warmly, as I shook her hand.

"Phoebe Halliwell, and those are my sisters, Piper," She motioned to the motherly looking one.

"And Prue," Prue looked almost as a statue standing so dominating, her arms crossed, back rigid.

"I'm Jamie," I said quietly, trying to ignore Prue's gaze, but failing.

"Jamie Evans." I'm all my years, I have never felt more nervous, not meeting the Weasley's, not the first day of school. I have never been so terrified of someone's gaze as I was at that moment.

"How did you know Sam?" Prue repeated the man's question, in the same tone.

"He was my father." I answered simply, but I knew I would have to tell them more, for prue still didn't seem to believe me.

"Well, he raised me that is, an adoption I guess you could say."

"And your parents?" Piper interjected, coming to sit on the armrest beside Phoebe.

They're dead, I thought, before pushing the image from my mind, no, that was something I imagined to make them up as something more than what they were.

"I was abandoned." Prue's eyes lost their hatred, showing a mutual sympathy. She must have had a similar experience, to change so quickly with one answer. As I spoke, my eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar blue light of orbs, the man stepping out from behind the door way. He glanced between Me and piper, I still hadn't won his kindness yet.

"Can I speak with the three of you, alone?" He asked in almost a threatening tone. With a queer look in her eyes, she followed him out of the parlour. Phoebe and Prue exchanged glances, before following the two out.

"You brought her here!" His voice carried over to me from the other room.

"Leo, she's a child! What where we supposed to do?" Piper commented.

"She's demonic!" If I hadn't cried enough, those cursed tears fell from my eyes once again.

"How can you say that! How many demons do you know break down into tears?" Phoebe joined in on their fight.

"She has black orbs! Haven't you learned things may not always be what they seem! What if this is another Aviva?" He was now screaming. I can't stand his accusations any longer, rising silently, I left there home, trying to wipe away my tears, but failing as more formed.

I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to stop it from shaking, as my feet gave way beneath me. I collapsed down on their front yard, lost in my own screaming mind.

May be he was right, Maybe I am evil. I hadn't thought of it before, but I was orbing differently, since waking. black orbs are only for dark lighters, How could I have changed my powers to share with the race who strive to kill whitelighters? What else has changed about me?

Out of what seemed like no where, a tan cat rubbed against my leg, it's gentle purr pulling me back to reality.

"Hello little one." I sniffled, picking it up in my arms, stroking it's back. Around the cat's neck, a collar lay, a gold object catching the failing sun's light. curiously, I fingered the piece of gold, my eyes glued to the symbol that lay etched into it, three interlocking half circles.

"Jamie!" Phoebe's voice called from the house, as she ran out towards me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean for you to fight, I was leaving." I mumbled, getting up off the ground, the cat jumping from my lap to sit by my leg.

"Come back inside, we have some things to talk about." She scooped the cat up into her arms, leading me back up the steps of the red and white home.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Lotte- I miss you! Mandy said you were gonna go with us today, but yet, no lotte :( I miss talking to you, Why, we haven't talked since wed. morning. Love you!

Chapter 7

"What?" I uttered in complete disbelief, my mind racing over what they just said, wondering if I heard wrong, I must have.

"We have a spare room, it might be handy to have another witch around the house, that is, if you are alright with it?" Piper asked me with a smile on her face, the other sister's nodding their heads in agreement.

"Really? You don't mind? I mean, I go to a boarding school, so I'll only be around in the summer." Phoebe chuckled, coming to sit on the chair's arm throwing her arm around me playfully.

"As long as you come back for the holidays." My jaw dropped in complete astonishment, they wanted me, really wanted me to live with them.

"Thank you." Phoebe jumped off of the chair, taking me by the hands, giddy like a first years.

"I'm no longer the youngest!" She joked, leading me up the stairs. Piper and Prue followed, laughing at Phoebe's child behavior, but I've came to love her immaturity. Opening the oak door, she lead me into the rather dark room. Turning on the light I found myself in a comforting room, browns, tans, a hint of red here and there.

"We can update the style, this was Grams room, she would have wanted it to be given to someone who needed it." She squeezed my shoulders, as Piper and Prue entered the room.

"Do you want a ride up to the lake? To get your stuff?" Prue asked kindly, knowing how it would have hurt me to go back up there. I was about to agree for a second, before I truly thought for a moment, my stuff? I took everything with me to school, I hadn't the faintest idea where it was, but there was one way to find out, ask dumbledore.

"Um... I don't have anything up at the lake, I think my all my bags are at school-" I cut off, biting my lip, my mind reliving what happened in the shack. I didn't want to go back there, I never wanted to return, not with Dumbledore there. Everyone who talked to me about the headmaster only sang his praise, but now, I can't see why they all think he is a saint, when he is just a man, a secret keeping man. As much as I didn't want to return, I needed my cloths, and books, but most of all, my kitten, although he's probably not as small as I remember.

"Please, could one of you come with me?" I begged, terror filled my voice. The sisters exchanged looks of curiosity, During the long hours we sat in their parlour, I practically retold them my life, so that they would trust me, as they shared their own lives. I told them how I went to dumbledore in rage, but I couldn't bring myself to say something about the shack, I had no reason not to tell them, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, to relive that image.

"Of course," Piper smiled, standing over me, clasping her hands on my shoulder. Nodding, I closed my eyes, and orbed us away from the manor. I have never orbed with another person before, I was quite surprised it didn't feel any different, although when we found ourselves at the school, I felt winded for a moment, but nothing serious. Piper stumbled back a bit, finding her balance.

"Thats going to take a bit to get used to." She commented, clutching her hand on the corner of the desk that stood before us. Once again I found myself in Dumbledore's office, but he was no where to be found.

"Professor?" I called out, wandering around the giant room, but only silence following. Pouting slightly, I turned back to Piper. I hadn't the faintest idea where to go, or what to do.

From behind me, I heard a soft meow. Turning, a familiar black and white cat slipping through the door that hung ajar.

"Faust!" I screamed out happily, bending down to scoop up the animal. Despite the fact he was twice as big as I remember, I just knew it was my little kitten.

"Sweetheart you're so fat!" I hugged my pet closely. As I spoke, the door opened fully, relieving the headmaster. His eyes moved gracefully from me to Piper, as he walked around us, to stand behind his massive desk.

"I wondered when you would return for your belongings." He spoke not in his usual warm, inviting voice, but was cold, and indifferent. With a flick of his wand, my trunk and cat's cage came flying in, seating themselves at my feet.

"There is just one matter left to resolve." He motioned for us to take a seat. glancing at Piper, I followed his order. The nonchalant look in his eyes fled, as his familiar smile crept back onto his wrinkled face.

"You will have to repeat your first year."

"I figured." I spoke quietly.

"We have never had such a circumstance occur, so the beginning of the year is thrown off a bit." He spoke lightly, Getting up off his chair to stalk about the room, stopping briefly at the fire red and orange bird that sat quietly in the corner.

"Since you have already been sorted, you can take the carriages with the higher years, You will still be in first year classes, but you will be able to participate in the third year privileges, such as the trips to Hogsmeade, with guardian consent of course." He glanced quickly at Piper.

"Now, your living arrangements, Arthur and Molly have expressed that they would gladly welcomed you into their home." He took of his spectacles, his white brow raised quizzically.

"She has been invited to live in San Fransisco with my family." Piper spoke out, looking over at me with a smile.

"Miss Halliwell correct?" Those capturing eyes twinkled as they always do when he reveals something unexpected.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrow, questioning how he knew her name.

"That's quite an offer, Jamie. The Charmed Ones, What a wing to be taken under." His smile widened, those eyes telling me which home to choose.

"I know," I lied, looking over at Piper with awe.

"Thats why I wish to stay with them." Once again, lies. It wasn't their power I was interested in, it was them, each sister. I have only been in company with them mere hours, and I have fallen for their charm. Pride from the oldest, modesty from the middle, and a wild streak in the youngest, their close bonds, why I could only dream to be like them, and to be asked to live with them, what an honour.

Dumbledore nodded his head, disappearing off into a door that lay next to his book case. He returned only seconds later, a beautiful red wood box in his hands. His smile fell from his face, a serious look no occupying it.

"Jamie, This belongs to you." His voice hung a tone I have never heard, somewhat curious, some what disappointed, but most of all, guilt.

"Wha-" I cut off seeing the look in his eyes, I wasn't to question him. Silently I took the box from him, mesmerized by the beautiful boarder that lay engraved into the wood, the roses that ran in the wood grain.

"You must be exhausted all that occurred today, perhaps you should get some rest." He suggested. Taking the obvious hint to leave, Piper rose from her chair, Walking over to where my trunk had been, where Faust had curled up on the top of the trunk. Noticing that we had risen, He jumped off, rubbing his body against Pipers leg. Chuckling softly, She picked him up.

Placing the box down upon the desk for a moment, I concentrated on my luggage. Extending my right hand, I imagined the room that the sister's so graciously are allowing me to live in.

"My room." I spoke focusing my mind on transporting it, to my delight, the objects faded into the now familiar blue lights. A confident smile spread across my face, I have moved objects before, but those where rocks, apples, not full trunks. I don't know how, but it seems like my control has tripled, for I have never been able to focus so easily as I have just this day, perhaps the incident has changed me more than I thought.

"Now for us." I walked over to Piper, taking her hand in mine. With Faust safely in her arms, and the box in mine, I orbed us out of his office, back to the manor, back to our home.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Lotte- sorry it took so long, but hey, I think I make up for it with the size of this one, five pages! Woot woot! Love you!

Chapter 8

My heart thrashed in my chest as I sat in the unfamiliar bedroom, the box protectively lying in my lap. Motionless, I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, my mind racing over what it could be, but my body refusing to meet my curiosity. Faust lay quietly against my leg, his tail wrapped over my thigh, his chest slowly rising and falling in his peacefully slumber. I hadn't truly thought till now how much he must have missed me, as a kitten he would follow me everywhere he could, sleeping beside me, always sitting in my lap.

Thank God he didn't change, I don't think I could have handled all of my world shattering. Everything I knew is gone, my home and beloved Sam, or has been tainted, the professor and his school, even I have changed, although I can't even comprehend if this power surge if for good.

Taking a deep, steady breath, I lifted the lid, laying it gently on the cream blanket in front of me. I know I must have looked overly dramatic, one might have thought I had the Holy Grail locked in that box, instead of the yellowing papers, and fading black and white photos.

Sifting through them, one picture in particular catching my interest. It was obvious they were from the wizarding world, for the pictures moved, the faces keeping their loving smiles and laughter forever. The red haired Lily laid on that now familiar blue cot, her hair drenched with sweat, the child in her arms. James stood beside her, looking down at her with the utmost love, a tear running down his cheek. I don't know why, but it made me cry. I couldn't stop the tears, nor did I want to. Every paper I picked up made them flow faster, they were letters, to me. There must have been a hundred of them, some written in beautiful cursive, others in choppy chicken scratch. Every sentence of every paragraph had the same feeling, no matter what was written, each letter and vowel asking for forgiveness. 

"Dear Jamie... happy birthday, How beautiful you must look, if your anything like me your freckles would have appeared on those pale cheeks." I nearly gasped reading that, my hands flying up to my face, she was right, everything she wrote. I don't know how she knew, but as a child I had freckles, terrible ones, they made me look like I was blushing brown, they didn't fade till the summer before school started, but how could this... woman have known? She doesn't know me, she knew an infant, nothing about who I really am, only the image she wished I was.

The top letter though, folded crooked, the words written sloppily among the page, as if scribbled down hastily, caught my watery eyes. 

"Jamie, my daughter, please, forgives me. I thought if you were kept away during this, if you could have learned about the other world, maybe you could have helped. I thought, maybe with the other world, when you where old enough you could help stop him, but forgive me my darling. I was so young, my mind set on doing the right thing, dying for the cause. I never once thought of what this would have done to you, Please forgive me.

Dumbledore spoke of the training you have been receiving, even at such a young age, and I suspect that it will continue long after I am dead. I should have thought about the life I set you up for, but you should have seen your power, your first breath in this world seemed to exhale magic, and when you cried, the entire shrieking shack shook ferociously. I am not here to tell such things, how I did the right thing, and am proud of what I did. The truth is I did the right thing, sending you away, if only I had thought of that for Harry... But I am not proud of what I did, I want you to know every day I think of you, wondering what you were doing, how you look. 

There wasn't a day I regretted giving you up, to let some stranger raise you. In the back of my mind, I always though once the war was over, I would be able to hold you in my arms again, to kiss you, to hug you, to love my only daughter. I know this letter will sit in the box I keep all the letters I write to you, hidden away until you are older, and I know you will probably hate me as you read these words. I'm no fool. You will see this as abandoning you, destroying your innocence, isolating you, teaching you to be a weapon. You have every right to hate me, I would have felt the same way in your position. You are probably thinking why did I write this down, it doesn't seem to make any sense.

If your reading this, then you must have already started school, for Dumbledore would not have given this to you before he believed you ready. I write this to you knowing I shall die this fortnight. I know he will find us, and will kill your father and I, that I am sure of; it is the fate of another that I write to you for. You are not alone in this world, for I know that my other child, your brother, will be abandoned this night if I can save him. Like you, he is to be thrust from this world, to live among the muggles. I pray that removing the two of you will spare you, for it is all I can do. I know the two of you will meet again, I pray the world will have changed by then, that he is defeated.

Please, I ask of you as my last dying wish, to watch over him, no matter how you hate me, or James for our decision, please, I only wish for my children's happiness, and forgiveness. Forever my Love, Lily and James Potter." I read at a whisper, my mind racing.

I was wrong. Those words repeated again and again in my mind, guilt forming in my heart. She was right, I did hate her. All my years I told myself they hated me, that they didn't care, and I shouldn't have cared for them.

My tears ran dry as I read ever letter, looking at every picture with the utmost awe. There were so many of them, some of my parents back at school. One of their wedding, that black haired man standing beside James. Another picture of the three of them, all with brilliant smiles, and finally, the black haired man, dressed haphazardly in the school robes, with a baby, I can only guess to be me, wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. I don't know how long I stared at those pictures, at my parents, seeing the features I inherited.

Deep brown eyes, black straight hair, those belonged to James, while it seems like everything else belonged to her, tip tilted nose, light red lips, soft facial structure. Yes, there was no doubt looking from the pictures to the mirror, I did look like them, no too much like one parent for someone to notice, but put up against the two of them, there was no denying their blood ran in my veins.

Looking over at the clock that sat on the nightstand, I turned back at the pictures. Midnight, finally this day was over. Never have I felt a day that lasted so long, but then again, I have never had such a day. I guess it was only fitting, but just I knew I wouldn't be able to find sleep tonight, not with this malcontent mind. There was so much to think of, my dear Sam, the Halliwell sisters, Lily, James, and that mysterious blacked haired man, the approaching school year. Rising from the bed, I wandered around the silent house, the rest of the occupants sleeping peacefully in their own beds. Somehow, my feet took me up to the attic, to watch out the stained window, up at the full moon. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, basking in the moonlight, an idea striking my now silent mind. Looking around quietly, I took survey of the room. It was obvious they practiced Magic in this room, for the table of candles, the large book of spells, the crystals, and a scrying map.

"Candles." I called them over, pointing them to place themselves down upon the floor. The five whit candles stood on the hard wood floor in a circle.  
"Perfect." I muttered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my mind. 

"Here these words  
hear my cry  
spirit from the other side  
come to me, I summon thee  
cross now the great divide."

It was the most common séance ritual, something one learns as a child, but then again, Perhaps not. As she said, I wasn't a usual child, but was trained. White lights swirled within the ring of candles, fading off as two semitransparent figures stood gracefully, the Potters.

My breath caught in my thout seeing them before me, suddenly I wish I hadn't called for them, that I would have just let well enough alone. Lily took a quick glance over at her husband, then back at me, a soft smile crept across her face.

"Jamie?" She asked softly, her eyes twinkling as I nodded my head ever so slightly. Slowly I took a step towards them, my hands fidgeting nervously, as I tried to forms some sort of words.

"I.. I.." The English language seemed to fail me, as I simply looked up into their eyes.  
"Why... Why did you get rid of me?" It was the only thing that occupied my mind, even if with the letters I wanted to hear it from their lips. 

"Oh Jamie." James piped in, glancing over at Lily.  
"We had to... We were so young." I knew that would be their answer, but it still didn't satisfy.

"You were young? Couldn't you think of any thing fuckin' better?" Never has such words escaped my lips, Sam would have slapped me for such things, but he is no longer here to disciple me, or keep me in line.   
"So you were to young to have a child, but it was fine to get married a few months later, and to have to a child only a two years later?" I could feel the hate I held for them soar, as I spat the words at them.

"Please, Jamie, Don't do this, I know your mad-" Lily interjected, but cut of as I shot her a silencing glare.

"I didn't call you here for your heart felt reason for abandonment." I practically hissed, my fingers curling around my arms to try to calm me.  
"Who knows of the sin you committed?" Lily and James gave up trying to reason with me, good for them too, I'm not one to start an argument with, although I have control over my power, sometimes, my grip slips.

"Just the headmaster, and your godfather." Lily spoke the last bit of that in a whisper. I don't know exactly how, but a maniacal laugh escaped me.

"Godfather? Are you kidding? You do know the role they play right? One doesn't usually work if the child is abandoned!" They just made it harder for my to calm down. My hair started to billow around me, as it did in Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath I tried to stead myself, my hair falling back onto my shoulder.

"Jamie, stop!" James spoke forcefully, as a father would speak to his daughter. Curiously I tilted my head, anxious to hear his words.   
"Your godfather was meant to watch over you when you returned to the wizarding world, nothing more. Sirius was meant to be a helping hand, not some parent." For some reason, his voice seemed to sooth my anger, allowing my mind to think clearly.

"Sirius? Why, of course, the regal black hair, alluring grey eyes..." I trailed off, remembering all the pictures, not to mention the memories.  
"Meant to?" I questioned, thinking of his words.  
"What happened to him?" James remained silent, before releasing a deep sigh.

"He was sent to Azkaban." Lily answered quietly.

Azkaban? The wizard prison. Why, to get there, the crime you commited had to have been unspeakable...

I remained silent for the longest time, just standing there, watching them.  
"So, Harry huh?" I asked with an amicable tone.  
"I've always wanted a sibling, even if they don't know I exist." James shed a short chuckle, a wide grin appearing on his face, the same that he had in all those pictures. It seemed to fit his face so well, he must have had a playful nature.

"Harry James Potter." James spoke proudly, his mind no doubt on his son. For the first time, my name came to mind, Evans?

"Have a thing for naming your children after yourself, James?" I asked playfully, shedding a smile, oh how foreign a smile feels, yet it was only a few days ago for me at least, since I was nothing but a carefree first year.  
"I assume Evans comes from you?" I motioned to Lily, who graciously nodded her head.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to call you Jamie Potter? On no, Jamie Evans is much more elegant." It seems my smile was contagious for it now hung on her face too.

"I'm.. um... I'm sorry for my earlier outburst… It's just today…" I trailed off, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Is that your definition of an outburst?" James asked in a mocking manner.

"Well, you certainly must have your mother's Genes when it comes to causing a ruckus." My gaze rose up to them, looking into James's eye, my eyes. It didn't hit me till then how young he looked, how young they both looked, but it was him, with his haphazard hair, twinkling gaze, wide grin. He was young, very young.

"I expected the furniture in this room to explode, you must have mellowed out since you were a baby." I rolled my eyes, it might not have been the most proper thing to do in the presence of your parents, but, then again, they really weren't my parents. Yes, They technically are, but James is not my father, that position has been taken, and no one shall ever take Sam's place in my heart.

"I do have control you know, and beside, I didn't want to wake everyone." I said matter–of-factly.

"She obviously isn't the kind of teenage you and Sirius were, it's called maturity." I chuckled at them, braking out into a yawn. Who would think I would be tired?

"Sweetheart, go get some rest." Lily smiled lovingly at me.

"We love you, never forget that."

"I know… Thank you, for everything." I bid them goodbye, their figures fading into the darkness. Returning to my bedroom, I laid back down on that foreign bed, careful to lay beside Faust. My mind ran over the last conversation, their last words repeating over and over again.

"We love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life with the sisters was not just another chapter of my life, for it could have been it's own book. There is not one memory to sum up this drastic life change. Although each day would influence my life greatly, I can't just retell such things, there is far too much. When I came to the Halliwell manor, I was a rather spoiled child, accustom to Sam meeting every need I could ever want, his life seemed to focus around me, and my schooling.

Now, don't get me wrong, the sisters were more than kind to me, but it's quite an adjustment from my past life to this, and I say I didn't handle it as most would have liked. Despite Piper's protest, Phoebe treated me like a twenty something sister, not the thirteen-year-old girl I was. I understand most of those my age have engulfed themselves in the mature world, making the transition slowly as they grew, and yet here I was thrust into it. Before, Sam would go shopping for me, picking out my clothes, and what I ate, everything about my existence, and I was contempt acting like a rag doll, but no more. If he saw me now, I'm sure he would have scolded me, for letting my studies slip as I found the joys of the muggle world, music, books, movies, they are intoxicating, a drug I can't get enough of. Although the concept of crossing Sam used to disgust me, I don't think of it any more, I thought I would feel guilt, and yet I feel nothing.

To my distaste September dangerously crept closer, the threat of retuning back to that castle looming. I loved being in school, to learn what Sam didn't teach me, yet, I dreaded the looks I know I will get. I fear the whispers that will find residence as I pass, the school kids talking about my sudden absence. I'm no fool, I know that the imagination is capable of, such terrible things will be said, and yet I will do nothing to stop it. Better they believe the lies then have to explain to them.

Anxiously I stood in front of the platform, the plastic Nine and Ten laughing at me as the brick wall between the two waited for me.

"Here goes." I whispered to myself, taking a deep breath, and pushing my luggage into the wall, through the wall, the wizarding platform appearing before me. Most of the parents were standing on the platform, waiting to bid their beloved children goodbye. Pushing through the crowd, I found my way onto the train. It didn't take long for me to find an empty compartment to collapse down into. Letting Faust out of his cage to lay on my lap, I pulled out my latest book, and engulfed myself into a world of lies and deceit.

"I am like everyone else! Inside I am just like everyone else! Why can't people understand that?" The quote escaped my lips, the words stinging my heart. Never have I read something that made me feel as much as this single book, yet here I sat alone in a compartment crying for the misfortune of a man how showed himself to the world, only to be cruelly rejected for his unique qualities.

I was pulled away from my book as I heard a knock on the compartment door, a familiar red-haired face poking in.

"Can I share? There are no more open compartments." He looked far older then I remembered, but there was no mistaking this was the youngest Weasley boy.

"Of course Ron, I don't mind." I motioned for him to sit. His eyes hung a queer look for a moment, before he followed excepted my invitation. He looked at me of a moment with a raised brow.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I almost chuckled, he obviously didn't recognize be, but then again, I don't think I would have.

"We've met before, a few years ago. I spent part of the summer at your house. I'm Jamie… Evans?" I extended my and amicable, Ron taking it almost cautiously.

"Jamie? From Fred and George's year?" I nodded, as he sat deeper into the seat.

"Yeah."

"But… you look… so different?" He stuttered, that usual blush appearing beneath those freckles.

So he does remember me. A smile crept across my face, as I twirled a strand of my newly dyed hair. I doubt anyone will recognize me, not like this. Two streaks of blue hair surrounded my face, the rest, while still black, fell on my shoulders, instead of it's once mid-back length. A pair of thick square black frame glasses laid on my face for reading, hiding my hazel eyes. Thanks to a few shopping trips with Phoebe, my wardrobe no longer consisted of bright coloured polo shirts, but was supplemented with graphic tees with every thing from David Bowie to The Thundercats. I still occasionally wore the plain jeans, but thanks to Prue, I have discovered the Minnie skirt, and the classic beauty from Piper with the modest fashion. I have fallen for their style, only modifying it a little to be more my own style. Piper and Prue would never have worn a studded belt, or the massive amount of bracelets that now cling to my wrists, all things I have borrowed from the back of Phoebe's closet.

"Two years can do that to a person." I answered simply, Despite the fact drastic change occurred within a month.

It seems there must have been a sign for first year boys to ask to sit, for only moments later, another boy knocked on the door.

"Is anyone sitting-"

"Of course you can sit." I cut him off with a hint of irritation in my voice. Almost bashfully he entered, glancing quickly at me, and sat beside Ron. Leaving my book, I look up to see who was sitting with us. Green eyes, black hair that lay haphazardly on his head, a pair of round, taped together glasses. He looked so familiar, Like I have met him once before.

"...and you are?" I asked, putting my bookmark between the crisp pages directing my full attention to him, coming up blank on where I have seen him before.

"Harry Potter." He answered quietly. Yes! Of course! I could have slapped myself for not seeing it, was I really that blind? He was the spitting image for James, save for his eyes, those most certainly were Lily's. I never thought Life was on to deal out a lucky hand, so perhaps this was a mere chance, or some sick sense of irony. Of all the people to meet on a train, a direct family member was not what I had in mind.

"Hello." I smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Jamie Evans, and this is Ron Weasley." I motioned over to him, noticing the look of intrigued awe in Ron's eyes.

" Is it true? Do you have… _the scar_?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded, brushing his hair away from his forehead to reveal a small, lightning shaped scar. I looked between Harry and Ron, trying to understand was so important about this scar. I longed to talk to Harry, to find out who he was, what he was like, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. To hide the fact I was practically staring at him, I opened my book back up, attempting to read. Despite how interesting the book was, my eyes found themselves wandering up to look at Harry, who was lost in conversation with Ron.

This was him… My brother. How foreign those words are, a brother. Even in my dreams I never thought of having a sibling, someone who shares my blood, my ancestry. Yet here one was, mere inches away, and yet, he might as well be a thousand miles. It's not like I can treat his as a sibling, after all, I don't exist in this world as the daughter of Lily and James Potter.

I am a foreign adopted bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Lotte- Oh I miss you! I haven't talked to you or seen you in like, forever! I wrote some Wicked references in here for you, Hope you like! And whats wrong with her being a little Emo?

Chapter 10

Although I expected to be treated differently at school, my heart still broke as it became a reality. I guess I wasn't ready for it, I kept telling myself people would talk behind my back, that they would avoid me, but I guess a part of me never believed that. Somewhere in my heart I believed things would return to normal.

Clutching to my book tighter, I walked down the corridor towards my Transfiguration class. The waves of black robes parted as I walked, the students stepping away as if I was red death. I can hear their whispers, some make no attempt at keeping the rumors from me. A boy from the crowd stepped forward, a wicked grin upon his face.

"Word has gotten around that you killed your father, and the only reason you aren't in Azkaban was you paid your way out." He stated matter-of-factly, running a hand over his slicked back blonde hair.

"Oh really?" I did my best not to sneer at him, instead I widened my eyes innocently, adding a batting of the eyelashes for good measures.

"Who would say something like that?" I must say, I do enjoy the game of acting. Innocently I looked around at the people in the hall, knowing that is what they were just talking about. This boy was no fool, he knew I was simply playing along.

"Is it true?" Ahhh... here comes the fun part. Dropping the innocent act I stared at him with a cold glare, making him fidget under my gaze.

"Would you like to find out?" I asked in the coldest, most threatening voice. I didn't think it was possible, but his pale skin turned a brilliant white, as he did his best not to look frightened, but failing. Were they really that stupid to believe something so outrageous? He chuckled slightly, raising one of his almost no existent brows.

"If you weren't a Gryffindor, I would say you would fit in perfectly with my crowd." He spoke in a low, almost flirtatious tone. Normally I wasn't the kind of person to engage in such threatening, and taunting conversation, but I couldn't resist.

"You know... Um... What's your name again?" I asked, keeping my face as straight as possible as his turned red with anger. What fun it is to play with these head strong 'pure bloods' as they call themselves. Never have I seen someone think so high of themselves.

"Draco... Malfoy." He practically hissed.

"Ah, yes, Dracko," Once again his face flushing with anger.

"There is just one little flaw with your statement there. Your right with one thing, I am a Gryffindor, and proud to be in such a house, its you that are the flaw. Last time I checked, to get into my house, you need honour, bravery, and compassion, instead of the spineless egocentrics assholes that are in your house." If it was humanly possible, I think his jaw would have hit the floor, his face burning with rage. I should have stopped there, but the rush of confidence was too much for me.

"And personally, I'm not one to sink myself down to the level of a sniveling little brat who thinks he's high and mighty because daddy has money." With a confident grin, I walked past him, knowing I had pushed him too far, and waiting for a return attack, most likely it it wasn't going to be verbal like mine.

"Filthy little.." he muttered from behind me. I could hear him funbling around his pocket, no doubt for wand. Dropping my book to my side, I dug my right hand into my pocket, my fingers curling around the handle of my own wand.

"I'll teach you to speak to me like that. Silencio!" As he spoke I drew my wand, turning to face him.

"Protego." The yellow light that was zooming towards me practically exploded before us, disappearing into nothing.

"Fool." I muttered, stepping back towards him, till I was practically nose to nose with him, well it was more like his nose to my neck.

"Exactly what I thought, you wouldn't dare face me in a fair fight. Hexing a turned back, very characteristic of your slithering kind." Satisfied I turned from him and walked down the hall.

"If you ever care to try this again, I'll teach you how the muggles fight, and trust me, that pretty little face of yours won't fair too well." I called back, turning the corner. I could hear the silence that followed from the other students, and Draco storming off in the other direction.

"Jamie!" To my surprise I heard someone running down the hall to catch up with me. I turned to find the massive red hair of the Ron, the small figure of Harry close behind.

"That was wicked!" He commented, patting my back shoulder, a wide smile upon his face. Harry looked up at me with almost awe in his eyes. Quickly I turned away from his gaze.

"Yeah, all I need is now a pointy hat and to turn green." I muttered to myself, watching the boys exchanged confused looks. Sighing, I continued to walk towards the class room, any more stops and I was going to be late. Ron and Harry followed beside me, talking about the latest incident with Draco. I know they are going to the same class, but I was in shocked that they were walking beside me, and directing a question or two at me.

"You know your Reputations will be ruined if people see you walking with me." I stated, turning to look at them. Ron just chuckles slightly, while Harry smiled weakly.

"What reputation to lose? Anyway, I would rather be on your good side." Ron joked, a small chuckle escaping my lips.

"And what about you Harry? You aren't afraid of the _murderer_ are you?" I asked lightly, making him laugh as well.

"People are so empty headed, they'll believe anything." He commented, rolling his eyes. Finally someone with a brain in this place. I could feel myself blush a little, although I can't understand why.

I forgot how nice it is to have someone sit next to you in class, to have a whispering conversation as well... friends. A smiled crept across my face. Yes, friends, Who better to become friends with here than the person of my blood? It's almost ironic to the fact he is the one to be kind, with his complete ignorance to the subject.

But, then again, what part of my life doesn't have a hint of irony to it? It's almost as if I live in some well thought out book, although I'm terrified to see what the climax would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Little Lotte- I know you said I should waite for summer to end before I continued with the next chapter, for perhaps more would read, but alas I can't help myself. Thanks for always being my friend, no matter how crazy I can get, your always there for me, I couldn't ask for anyone better, I love you!

Oh, and by the way, 'bout your question with the last chapter, I hate to quote a Disney movie but... "Your only in trouble if you get caught."

Chapter 11

As the weeks passed, our friendship grew. I spent practically all my time with Ron and Harry, chatting about everything and nothing, enjoying their childish views on every subject. Although they have made friends with practically everyone in our house, I'm far more reserved, finding companionship with just them, and The girl who's bed lays beside mine, she has started to grow on me. She's sweet in her own know it all way. We've found ourselves sitting up some nights, working on a paper together, and sometimes talking.

The more I look back, the more I realized just how much she reminded me of myself during my first year at Hogwarts. A little shy, out of her element, focused on her studies. You see, she was muggle born, so I guess she focused on learning everything about the wizarding world, as if to catch up with those who have lived their whole life in it. What ever her reason for her studies, I've grown a liking for Hermione. I would say I have taken her under my wing, but truly she doesn't need a guide, instead I guess I do my best to serve as a protector, for she isn't the most liked girl among our blind peers. I am the first to snap at someone who is making fun by her name, I have even found myself scolding Ron for saying ridiculing things about her know-it-all attitude.

October seemed to fly by us, till Halloween was upon us once more. I must have looked paranoid because I did everything I could to avoid the herbology greenhouses, jumping every time I heard my name. But as the day wore on, I dropped my guard. Just as the Halloween feast was about to begin, I excused myself to the bathroom.

The sound of someone crying echoed around the cold tile walls, only one stall in use.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly, knocking softly. The girl seemed to stop for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to answer me.

"Just go away." She begged, my heart sinking as I recognized her voice, Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, come back to the feast." I called back to her.

"Jamie?" She whispered suddenly, her sobs reducing to sniffles.

"No, they don't want me there." She stated plainly.

"I want you there." I insisted, laying my head against the cold stall.

"Your the only one." She mumbled.

"What happened Hermione?" I asked, averting her statement, for she was for the most part right, but then again, did anyone want me there either? Through her sniffles, she explained how she simply gave Ron Weasley a bit of advice to make his feather levitate during an earlier class, probably the only class I don't share with the three of them. After the class she overheard Ron talking about her to Harry and a group of other boys from our house.

"He said it was no wonder I didn't have any friends." The sound of her crying only intensified after she spoke those words.

"He said what?" I clenched my fists, thinking of what I was going to do to him later.

"Well thats a load of rubbish anyway! If you had no friends, what then do you call me, huh?" Slowly, the door opened, her eyes locking onto mine for a moment, a faint smile upon her face.

"Come on, lets go back to the feast." I smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Nodding, she wiped away her last tears, turning to leave.

Our bodies froze in their tracks, shivers shotting down our spines at we turned to see a wall of tough green brown skin blocking our way, a troll. A wave of courage swept over my body, as I stepped in front of Hermione, locking my gaze with raged face of the troll. I hadn't the faintest idea what to do, after all, it's not like I could just use some spell, not with someone ignorant to the magic I used in such situations.

I tried to rack my brain quickly for something from this word, only to draw up a blank. My heart beat wildly in my chest, my hand gripping her's tightly. Slowly we took a step back, trying to put distance between us and the troll. It snorted heavily, raising his arm up from his side to reveal a wooden club. Suddenly the wood was smashing towards us, ready to kill us with one hit. Fear took over, as it did that day with the demon. Digging my fingers into her palm, That familiar blue light surrounded us, our weight lifting to nothing as the wood cracked against the stone floor, the troll roaring in rage. I only orbed us inches away, but it was enough to evade his deadly blow.

Hermione ripped her arm away from mine, a look of utter shock and fear in her eyes as she backed away from me, her back hitting the wall.

"Enough of this bullshit." I muttered, pushing up the sleeves of my school sweater.

"Club!" The wood ripped from his tight grasp, dropping to the floor as I pointed it down. I didn't care if she saw me use this magic, my mind concentrated on saving us. The troll stopped dumb founded for a moment, looking down at the club, then his eyes fell upon me as he took a step closer.

"Hermione!" Another voice called from the entrance, where Harry and Ron stood, wands drawn.

Oh great, two more to see this, I thought, rising the club up above the troll's head with the flick of my wrist.

"Good night." I smiled at the troll, bringing the club down sharply onto it's skull. The troll stumbled back, before falling to the ground. Harry and Ron seemed frozen in shock, before they approached the two of us.

"Jamie... what did you-" Harry was cut off as the room suddenly filled with a slew of teachers, professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall chocked out, seeing the troll laying face down on the floor.

"Well-" Harry stated, looking over at us.

"It's my fault, professor." I spoke, looking over at the three of them with a silencing glance.

"I forced Hermione to come with me to the bathroom during the feast, Ron and Harry came to warn us about the troll, it was a little late though..." I trailed off, looking at the troll.

"Return back to the common room, the four of you." She commanded, each of us seemed to drop our gaze, and headed for the exit.

"Five points for each of you, not many first years could take down a troll." She added, as we left in silence. Every step I waited for one of them to question what just happened, and each moment of silence that passed I tried to think up something to tell them, other than the truth.

Upon returning to the common room, I was shocked to see it empty, had every one really gone to bed? Or did the prefects force them to? For a split second I thought I could just run up to the dormitory and collapse into my bed, forget what just happened, but that was short lived. Harry's hand grasped my shoulder, spinning me around to face the three of them.

"What was that back there? How did you do that?" He asked, the others nodding with his question. With I sigh, I collapsed down into one of the armchairs, motioning for them to do the same. Bitting down on my lip, I tried to think of anything to tell them, but alas nothing came to mind that they would believe, I guess I had to tell them the truth.

"It was simple magic." I muttered, dropping my gaze in shame to the floor. I felt as if I was condemning myself to the noose.

"Simple magic?" Hermione questioned,

" No, the standard book of spells, thats simple magic, but that! You didn't use a wand! Or a spell! There is nothing simple about what you did!" She exclaimed. Suddenly I couldn't stand sitting down in the chair any longer, shooting up I paced back and forth before them, my fingers fidgeting nervously together.

"The thing is, that is simple magic, for me." What was I doing? I couldn't tell them, if they knew the extent of what I was capable of, If anyone knew that...

"But.. How?" Harry asked, my eyes falling back upon his.

"Because I was raised to do magic like that!" I spread my arms out, almost yelling at them, but keeping my voice low enough that no one would hear us.

"God, what am I saying..." I buried my face into my palms, falling back down into the chair. I must have looked like a mad woman.

"But even to be raised in magic, you would have had to have power there before, perhaps a strong magical heritage?" Hermione asked, my face turned pale as I looked directly at Harry, my eyes widening in fear of her question.

"My heritage has nothing to do with this." I spat, my eyes never leaving Harry.

"Look, every magical child can do things, like things happening when they are extremely mad, or something like that." The three nodded their heads, no doubt such things happened to them.

"You don't need a spell or a wand for that, you just let the magic flow through your body, channeling it with your emotions, since I was an infant I was trained to control that, to use it to my advantage. Ok?" I seemed to be pleading, not with them, but with myself.

I'm not special, I refuse to believe such things, I grew up differently, thats all. Silently I waited for there response, praying my greatest fear wouldn't come true.

"Wicked." Ron said with a wide grin, the others chuckling at him. Relief flooded my heart, they didn't care, they didn't care what I could do.


	12. Chapter 12

Little Lotte- Sorry to take forever with this chapter, but my muse and I seem to be fighting, oh well. There is just one more thing I think I need to say, Thank You. For everything you have ever done for me, every thing you do, and every thing you will do. You're the greatest best friend any one could ask for, I don't know what I did to deserve such a gift, I love you.

Chapter 12

Every day of the school year tore at my heart, every class I had to sit next to him, to talk with him, to laugh with him. Never have I wanted the summer to come sooner, just because I keep getting closer and closer to saying something about it to him, which I know I shouldn't.

With a heavy sigh I collapsed down onto the bench of the compartment, Harry, Ron and Hermione finding their own seats beside and across from me. School has been interesting to say the least, but everyone was excited to return home, everyone, but Harry that is.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him, noticing his glum look. He looked up at me through those black rimmed glasses, sorrow in those green eyes. He smiled weakly, obviously forced.

"Yeah, fine." He spoke half dazed, as Faust jumped into his lap, those little eyes locked upon Harry's brilliant white owl.

"Not looking forward to spending the summer with the aunt and uncle?" I asked, already knowing I hit the nail on the head. He nodded his head, gently stroking Faust's back, who's tail was wagging manically.

"You know, you could come home with me if you want." I offered. His gaze snapped up, his jaw dropping ever so slightly, no doubt he was wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, I don't think the sister's would mind, after all, your family." The worlds fell from my lips before I could catch them, fuck, how could I have let myself say such things?

"You all are like family to me." I spoke all to quickly, covering up my mistake.

"That's kind, but-" Harry started, but I raised my hand to silence him. I don't know why I was being to persistent, I spent all year hiding from him, longing for I time I don't have to lie to him, and yet here I am extending our time together, why?

"Your coming, unless you really want to spend all summer with them, and hey, if you get sick of me, you can always go home, it's just an orb away." His eyes glistened for a moment, he wanted to take my offer so badly it looked as if it almost pained him.

"But they'll never allow it." He spoke in a defeated tone, hanging his head.

"You just leave that to me alright?" I clapped my hand over his shoulder, his gaze returning to mine.

"I can be very persuasive." Hermione gave a sound of protest, her arms crossed in a upset manner.

"You shouldn't use magic outside of school." She spoke matter-of-factly. I could almost chuckle at her comment.

"You know, there are other ways to do things besides magic, I would think you of all people would understand that! I do know how to interact with muggles." A deep frown appeared upon her face, her arms falling to her sides.

"So your gonna bribe them?" She asked sarcastically, giving me her all to famous glares of disappointment.

"Do you not have faith in me?" I mocked pain, placing my hand over my heart. The boys chuckled, before she glared at them too.

luckily they dropped the subject, until we found ourselves at platform nine and three quarters, a slew of anxious parents waiting for their child's return. Pushing through the crowd, Ron met up with his loving mother, the rest of the red haired herd making their way over. Hermione broke away from us as well, running over towards the rather awkward looking people, their faces beaming as she ran into them, throwing her arms around the brown haired man. Harry and I slowly made our way away from the crowd, to the front of king's crossing, where a heavy set stern looking man stood.

"Uncle Vernon?" I whispered into Harry's ear, who nodded his head quickly.

"Come boy lets go." He bellowed at Harry, who looked over at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Excuse me Sir." I spoke softly, putting on the sweetest face I could, batting the eyelashes, a soft smile. Acting was never something hard, it's fun to toy with the people around me.

"What?" He snapped, his harsh gaze falling onto me.

"I was hoping to speak with you for just a brief minute, if your not in to much of a hurry, you look like the sort of gentleman with an important schedule." Hook, line, and sinker. His gaze softened a bit, his tone not so threatening.

"I can spare a moment." He insisted, he held his head up proud, my timid complement going to his head, perfect.

"Well, you see, I was hoping you would permit Harry to come stay with me for a bit of the summer, if it's not to much to ask, a boy like him must get in the way." A half smile found itself underneath his thick mustache, as he looked over at Harry for a moment, then returning to me.

"You want to take him off my hands?" He sounded almost astonished, as if Harry had no worth. It took every ounce of my being not to drop the act and scream at him for saying something do degrading about Harry, but I can't, I still have a bit of charming left to do.

"Oh yes, He comes in handy on occasion, if you have the patience." A low chuckle escaped from his harsh mouth.

"Fine, take him, You best behave yourself, Harry," He hissed towards Harry.

"If you trouble this wonderful young girl, it will be the end of you." He threatened, before bidding me good day, and disappearing off. Harry stood dumbstruck of a moment, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What? You didn't think I could do it?" I teased, laughing childishly, a triumphant grin consumed his face.

"You never seize to amaze me." He said in a stunned voice, following me of into an empty hallway.

"Just wait to you see me at home." I told him point blank, looking around us to make sure no one was watching. With a simple flick of the wrist, our luggage disappeared into a sea of blue light.

"You read to go?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. Nodding his head, those ever so familiar orbs surround us, taking up back to my home. Harry stumbled a bit after we appeared in my bedroom, he wasn't used to the feeling of orbing. To my surprise, I didn't feel any different, I expected to feel at least a little drained, just it felt as if I had only orbed myself, no extra luggage or another soul.

"Hey, could you wait here for just a minute? Seeing as the sister's don't know your here." Leaving Harry, I hurried down to the parlour.

"Phoebe? Piper?" I called. I was answered by a body heading out of the kitchen, but it wasn't one of them. Before me stood a regal looking woman, hair the colour of ash, skin of a milk white, ruby red lips, She looked like a living version of snow white, Paige.

A little over a month ago, a tragedy occurred, claiming the life of our dear Prue. I was permitted to leave school to return home for her funeral, to be here for the other sisters to mourn, that's when she showed up. A lost sister, hidden away at birth.

I think I fell for Paige faster than the other sisters, but then again, Her story wasn't far from my own. The sister's mother, Patty, was having an affair with her whitelighter, who was none other than my dear Sam, resulting in a child. Well, The rules set down by the elders, the ministry of magic in this magical world, forbid relationships between a witch and their whitelighter, something Piper has come to challenge. They had to hide the child, give it up for adoption in the 'muggle' world, to protect her.

"Hello Paige." I greeted her amicably,

"Do you know where Piper and Phoebe are?"

"Jamie!" She seemed caught of guard for a moment, not expecting me to just show up so randomly, but after all, She has only seen me living at home a few days.

"Oh um, their at the club, I was just gonna go meet them." She motioned towards the door, referring to the nightclub Piper owned. She went to put her purse and keys down, but I waved her off, no need for her to stay behind on my account, I'll talk to them about Harry when they get back.

"Have fun." I shed a brilliant smile at her.

"Just tell them that I'm back? I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack." Nodding her head, She stood awkwardly for a moment, before giving me a short hug.

"Welcome home." She whispered into my ear, before disappearing through the front door. After watching her leave, I returned upstairs, to the awaiting Harry.

"Hey Harry, what do you think about gallivanting around San fran-" I cut off, opening the door to find those green eyes locked intensely upon something upon the bed.

"Harry?" I questioned, stepping closer, my heart shattering as the object before him came into view, the wooded box that kept my secret lay open on the bed, the contents spilled out.


	13. Chapter 13

Little Lotte- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my muse left me, then there is the homework for my English classes, anyway, I finally posted. Love you!

Chapter 13

"I.. It was open." Harry spoke all to quickly, fumbling off of my bed, backing away with a shocked fear. His eyes wouldn't let go of the one picture sitting atop, his parents wedding photo.

"Harry," I began, unsure of what to say, how to handle this. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't, and yet, I fear I must.

"What?... How..." I wasn't the only one at a lost of words.

"How do you have a picture of my... parents?" The last word seemed to catch in his throat, coming off as a hoarse whisper.

"Harry, we need to talk." The words came from my lips, and yet they where far from what my mind wanted. What was I doing? I couldn't tell him this, I can't.

"Lily, and James..." I bit down hard on my lips, my heart longed to tell him everything, but my mind screamed in protest.

"Well..." He rose an eyebrow, seeing the pain in my eyes, and trouble at finding the worlds. Slowly he approached the box, as if it were a dormant tiger, ready to pounce if aroused. His shaky fingers rummaged through the yellowing papers, finally picking up the final letter. I stood silently as he read his mother's final words to me, our mother. With each passing second the colour drained from his face, he looked ghostly, his mouth parted in utter shock as he finally looked up at me, his body collapsing onto the bed. Dropping my gaze to the floor, I took a seat beside him, nervously fidgiting with my hands. We sat their for the longest time, neither one of us sure what to say. Never has silence stung my heart like it did at this moment. Every second I felt it tear me inside, shredding my soul with guilt for not telling him earlier, with regret for leaving the box out in the open as I did, and anger that he had to find out like this, instead of from our parents.

Slowly I forced my gaze to rise to him, those green orbs locking onto my hazel.

"You know, you look just like James. although I bet you get told that a lot, every one can see your relation to them." I brought my legs up onto the bed, resting my chin on my knees.

"Jamie...how could I not have known about you?" He whispered, finding another letter. I didn't care if he read them, let him read every letter they sent for two years.

"Because it was a secret, Even to me." I mumbled the last bit. He snapped his attention from the letters up to me, trying to understand what I had said.

Suddenly I didn't want him to read those letters. I tried to gather them as quickly as I could, handing him pictures, just not those heartfelt, soul wrenching words. I must sound selfish, but I didn't want him to think any less of the great Lily and James Potter. I didn't want him to know under the circumstances I was hidden away, I didn't want him to picture them as mischievous teenagers. I don't want to lie to him, just shield him for the moment. No eleven year old boy needs to hear the mistakes their parents.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I tried to change the subject of how, to them. Holding up a faded picture, I pointed to the breathtaking red hair, and glowing eyes.

"She is." He said in awe, looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"You look a lot like her." He spoke softly, taking the picture from me, running his finger over her. I couldn't help but smile, yes, I did look like her. A wave of pride surged through me, I don't know why, but I liked looking like Lily, as if it gave me a bond with her, small, but still a bond with my mother.

"Who knows?" He suddenly asked, out of simple curiosity.

"You, Me." His jaw dropped slightly,I must have caught him by surprise with my answer.

"Oh, and Dumbledore." He nodded his head, handing the one picture over me, to look at another.

"How long have you known?" He couldn't contain his curiosity, nor can I blame him.

"Since the begging of the year." My mouth went dry as I spoke, guilt for keeping such a secret forming in my heart.

"If I hadn't seen your acting skills with Uncle Vernon, I would have though you were lying. I wouldn't have been able to be friends with a sibling like that without telling." He stated, placing all the pictures back, closing the wooden box.

"You don't know how much it hurt to not speak of it." I spoke more to myself than him.

A soft knock was heard on the door, Phoebe's voice calling my name from behind the wood.

"I'm home." I said, leaping from the bed to reach the door. Opening it just far enough to slip out of the room, I threw myself onto her in a sisterly embrace.

"I missed you." I stated, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Paige wasn't lying when she said you were home. I Thought you where coming home on the fifteenth?" She asked, a smile upon her face.

"It is the fifteenth, you guys always seem to forget where I am coming from is eight hours a head. It's nine am there." Phoebe rolled her eyes, giving me a short hug.

"Welcome home, Piper would be here to greet you, but she practically collapsed into her bed." She said with a chuckle.

"Your probably wide awake, but I plan on going to bed." She stated, turning to the room that lays on the other side of the hall, her bedroom.

"Wait, there is something I want to talk to you about first." I caught her by the arm, turning her back to face me. She raised her brow quizzically, wondering what could be so important that can't waite till later this morning.

"What is it Jamie?" A hint of curiosity laid in her tone.

"Well, um, there is something I have to ask..." I took a second to form how I wanted to tell her about Harry staying.

"I was hoping you and Piper wouldn't mind if a friend came to visit over the summer, their home life isn't what one would call the most rewarding." She took a long look at me, before answering my question.

"Why couldn't this have waited? I'm alright with a friend staying, under one condition." I bit down on my lip, waiting for her to finish.

" They won't get in the way when a demon attacks, I assume this is a friend from school, so the magic thing shouldn't be a problem, I just don't want them to freak out, you know they don't have the same challenges as over here." I nodded my head. I expected her to return to her bedroom, but she stayed facing me, her one eye brow raised again.

"So where is this friend? You wouldn't have pushed this right now unless you brought them with you." Damn, She knows me too well.

"In my bedroom." I spoke in a softly voice, like an ashamed child who got caught sneaking a cookie before diner.

"Who is it?" This was the part I dreaded, I don't think they would have cared to much if I brought home Hermione, but seeing as this friend was a guy, I don't know how this one will work out.

"Harry Potter." I answered her in the same soft tone. I expected her to say something about it, but she made no comment.

"When you guys get tired, why don't you give him your bed, you can sleep on the couch in the parlour, or even the one in my room, just try not to wake the rest of us in the house ok? Leo and Piper are probably asleep, Paige was on her way to bed too." I nodded my head obediently, before she disappeared into her room. Sighing, I turned to return to my room, where my friend was waiting, where my brother was waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

Little Lotte- Sorry sorry sorry and sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I just can't write when I'm depressed, which now seems to be every time I'm NOT with you and Mike. Anyway, Finally getting to the good stuff. Love you!

Chapter 14

I could recollect all that happened that summer, and returning to school, but to be frank, I can't. Not that spending most of my summer with my brother wasn't a high moment in my life, for it was, but there is just too much to tell. This is about me, my untold story. If you wish to hear how ridiculous we acted, how close we have grown, ask Harry. My second and third year of Hogwarts were far from boring, who would think my little brother would entwine himself in so much danger, but he is a Gryfindor, bravery runs in his blood, he was destined to do the right and loyal thing, How I ended up in this house, I shall never know. I watched from the side lines as they placed themselves in danger, Ready to place myself in front of them if the situation got out of hand, but my clever friends, they are more than capable with dealing with troubles themselves.

It was in this third year that I came face to Face with the man James told me was meant to be my godfather, Sirius. Even if I remained ignorant to the news of his escape from Azkaban, I would recognize the man aged far beyond his years. One look in those haunting yet mesmerizing gray eyes, and I just knew. Those dark circles beneath the eyes, pale skin, stressed wrinkles, shaggy apparel, it meant nothing when you looked into his eyes, The careless boy that James called his best friend still harboured beneath it all, shining through those eyes. The longer I dwell on it, I believe I would have had a crush on him in his early years, He was so handsome in those pictures, and even now still caught my gaze.

The entire train ride to King's Crossing I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, after all, he knew about me, he was the only one alive to know, well, except dumbledore, but it's not like I could talk casually with him.

My mind screamed for me to return home like I was supposed to, Paige, Piper and Phoebe were waiting, but my heart wouldn't allow me to go without one last stop. Separating myself from the crowd, I closed my eyes, focusing on Sirius.

"This would be a hell of a lot easier if I could Scry for him." I muttered to myself, before trying to clear my mind. I have watched Leo teaching Paige how to sense another witch, but Never have I attempted it myself. It was a whitelighter power, but since have I been limited in my power? I have never met something I couldn't achieve, even if it took countless tries. I focuses solely on him, and those eyes of his. Slowly an image crept into my mind, the weary face, asleep, his body propped up against the Hippogriff Harry and Hermione saved from execution. They weren't far from school, hidden in this dark, and rather grimy cave.

Glancing around to make sure I was in no one's view, I orbed to the location I saw in my mind only moments earlier. I hadn't orbed to the exact point, I found myself out side the cave instead, but it was close enough. When I entered, I was met by the golden eyes of the creature as it looked up at me, my footsteps stealing it away from it's sleep.

"Sirius." I whispered, trying to step lightly around the creature. To my distaste, he didn't stir, obviously he wasn't a light sleeper.

"Sirius." This time I spoke louder, looking over at those golden eyes fearfully. Hippogriffs are not creatures to trifle with, if they don't agree with your actions, they will take it out on your limbs. Slowly he stirred, Those beautiful eyes fluttered open, filled with sudden fear seeing someone standing before him. How frightening it must have looked, seeing a shadow of a person, unknowing if they were friend or foe, especially when your a convict on the run.

"Nice little... Batcave." I commented sarcastically, he raised a brow in curiosity, recognizing my voice, but not able to pin point it.

"Who are you?" He asked, rising regally to stand almost a head taller than me. I am by far not a short person, but compared to him, I looked like a first year.

"I don't think James would appreciate his best friend unable to recognize me." Those eyes seemed to sparkle as tears formed in them.

"It can't be." he whispered to himself, as I stepped from the shadows, allowing the moon light from the opening of the cavern dance across my flesh, making me look paler than snow.

"What?" I played the innocent card, I can help it, acting is too much fun.

"Lily." He spoke in a hoarse whisper, taking a step towards me, sending a shiver down my spine at how close he stood.

"If I didn't know she was dead..." He trailed off, the look of terror and awe leaving his face, as he composed himself again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little to sternly, catching my off guard, I practically jumped as he spoke.

"Just came to hide from the mob and wait for my fiyero to come run away with me." I spoke all to sarcastically, Loving the confused look in his eyes.

I can't help but laugh to myself knowing that every little movie, book, musical or pop culture reference I make goes right over all their heads, it's almost like I have a little power over them. This knowledge that no one else here has, something that will never have anything to do with this magical world.

"I came to visit you." I said simply

"I umm... wanted to talk to you... about them." I stumbled over my words, trying to dance around actually saying their names.

"And who is it that you speak of?" The tips of his mouth curled up, one might mistake that as a grin. He wasn't going to make it easy on me, but everyone is entitled to their own fun.

"I think you know damn well." I think neither one of us wanted to end this game, even if it wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Surely I am in the dark." Damn him, He's going to make me say it, the stubborn man, although, I think thats what I love most about him looking back.

"James and Lily." There, I said it. A grin crept across his face, momentarily, before fading into the harsh wrinkles that litter his prematurely aged face.

"What about them?" He motioned for me to come sit beside the Hippogriff, who lost the warning in his eyes, and looked almost friendly.

"Everything!"

I can't recall how long we sat there, Sirius recalling the silliest memories of James, the things they used to do for fun seemed down right cruel at times, but it was all in the name of a good laugh, very Fred and George of them. The moon light faded as it was replaced with the sun's rays creeping in, my heart longing to spend the rest of it's existence talking to him, but knowing I have to return home, after all, The sisters are waiting. Noticing my glances out side, he understood that our meeting had to come to an end.

"Its morning already, I'm sure you should be home." He flashed his canine teeth in a short smile.

"Yeah, I know." I hung my head, knowing he was right.

"Why don't you come with me? I mean, you can start a new life over there, no hiding from the ministry, you could be free." I begged, For some reason I didn't want to ever part from him. No matter how much I want to deny it, I just want that connection with my parents, what better than my father's best friend?

My offer tempted him, I could see the look of unmatched hope in his eyes, before he gave a low, painful sigh.

"I can't do that. I promised James I would watch over Harry." I went to give a word of protest, but one look from those grey orbs silenced me. He wasn't someone you just interrupt.

"I'm no coward, I can't run." I stated plainly, despite what I can see his heart wishes.

"Why must all the Gryffindor's have such pride?" I asked rhetorically, a low almost barking laugh erupted from his lips.

"We can't be completely perfect." He joked, a giant smile appearing on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I stood in front of him awkwardly, before giving him a timid hug, saying goodbye, and promising I would come and visit him. Pulling away from him, I grinned as I orbed away, knowing the dumbstruck look that was going to appear.

"Get down!" I voice screamed at me as I found myself standing on the hardwood floor in the Attic. Without second thought, I ducked, seeing a blur move past me, a explosion coming from the right of me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I pouted, jumping up from the ground. My jaw dropped seeing the figure that was only a blur to me before. A man in his late teens, perhaps early twenties, I can only describe such a face to be one of an angel, or maybe the devil himself. Perfection cannot compare to this art before me, even with his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, his brown hair tossed about hie head haphazardly, lips the colour of a rose, his tan coat slightly scotched. He stared blankly at me for the longest moment, our eyes locked in stunned awe. It must have been my sudden appearance that startled him, whilst I was startled by his physical appearance.

"Paige!" Phoebe's voice brought me back to reality. Snapping my attention to her, I followed her gaze and gasped, never have my eyes fell upon such a sight, as if taken from Greek mythology, a statue that was once Paige stood, as if she stared into the eyes of Medusa. I couldn't stop myself from looking back at the man, his sunglasses now removed to reveal the most breathtaking green eyes, I think the hills of Scotland would be ashamed to call themselves green compared to the hue of his eyes.

"What happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

Little Lotte- Hey love! Sorry this isn't really a chapter, mostly dialog, but you gotta start somewhere. luckily my muse decided to show up after reading your story

Chapter 15

"Who are you?" His eyes traveled up and down my body, stopping momentarily on crest of my school sweater, before returning back up to my eyes.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" I spat at him, what right did he have to ask who I am in my own house? When it is he who is a stranger here.

"The man who just saved you life!" He threw his words back at me, locking those eyes with mine, his tone softening.

"Chris... Perry." He was lying. The way he spoke that last bit, he was covering something up.

"I'm err... from the future, but only like twenty years." He ran a hand through his hair knowing how cliché and corny his last statement was.

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth." He rolled his eyes as I extended my hand to him.

"Your highness." He said sarcastically, playing along by taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe's voice brought us back to reality, I must stay as no matter how wicked it makes me sound, I had momentarily forgotten about our dear Paige, something about this man seems to occupy my mind.

"Don't worry, She's alright" He interjected hopefully, seeing the look of disbelieve in her eyes.

"Well, I mean, shes not completely alright obviously, but she will be, she's alive." Phoebe shot him another disbelieving glance, slowly approaching Paige.

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically, looking over at me as to ask my opinion.

"You actually see this a lot, Museums, universities, town centers, most of those statues, aren't really statues." He explained, approaching Paige to be standing on her other side.

"They're people like your sister here." For a split second his eyes left her to glance at me.

"What's the hell is going on here?" Piper's voice emitted from the doorway, the third sister storming towards us, eyes locked on Paige.

"Please tell me that statue just has a really great likeness of Paige." She begged, knowing that that wasn't the case. Grabbing Phoebe, Piper dragged her to the other side of the room to discuss whether This 'Chris' was a friend of foe. Looking over at him, a wave of courage swept over me, I was going to get down to the bottom of this with who he was. Digging my fingers into his board shoulder, I orbed us away from the Manor, returning to the only place I know we wouldn't be disturbed, the shrieking shack.

"What the hell?" He pulled away from me, his eyes scanning over where I brought him.

"Who are you really?" I pressed, taking a step closer to him. My eyes only came to his chin, so I had to tilt my gaze up just a bit, the shadows from his eyelids making his eyes look emerald green.

"I told you who I am, Chris." He wasn't going to make this easy, but I should have known, since when do things go smoothly?

"Your lying." I answered simply, loving the half smile that crept across his face.

"And what makes you think that?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Smiling, I almost danced around him, letting my hair twirl around me, the ends brushing against his face. My smile only widened as I distracted him to orb a vile that had been laying on my vanity at home, into my hand. Over the course of the school year I pushed myself in my studies, brewing potions in my free time from their world. The potion I now held in my hand was my latest successful brew. Veritaserum, it's meant to be a hard potion, although it is said that any student who completes the N.E.W.T.S should be able to brew it, it takes quite a bit of time and effort.

If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's acting skills, but you already know that. Coming back to face him, I couldn't have planned it any better as a few strands of my now red streaked hair stuck to the shimming lip gloss I wore, my eyelashes laying softly over the darks orbs.

"I can just tell." I spoke softly, uncapping the veil behind my back, taking a step towards him, so I was looking up at him, almost touching him.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out of you?" He shed a short chuckle, looking down at me.

"I'd like to see you try." That's what I was waiting for, with quickness that one would expect on a Quiddich seeker, I poured only a few drops of the vile into his slightly open lips, capping it, and sending it off to return to my vanity once more.

"What the-" He took a stumbling step back, a bewildered look on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Chris Halliwell." The words fell from his lips, his eyes widening in shock and fear.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped, trying to cover his mouth.

"It's called a potion, you said you'd like to see me try, well I did." A smirk spread across my face at the glare he was giving me.

"Halliwell you say? Whoa re your parents?"

"Piper Halliwell." Now we are getting somewhere. It struck me odd that he only said one name, but I didn't stop to inquire. Just after he answered, loathing held in his eyes, he disappeared into familiar blue orbs.

"Oh no you don't!" I told myself,

"Immobulus!" The blue orbs stopped traveling in the upward direction as they usually do, instead he reappeared, anger in his eyes.

"Why did you come back here?" I continued with my interrogation. I'm normally not one to play cop, but what other choice do I have here? I wanted to tell myself that I'm doing this for the sisters, to make sure he is here to help, but the truth is I am curious.

"To stop Wyatt." My jaw dropped just every so slightly, Wyatt? Piper's infant son?

"Stop Wyatt from what?" I seem to have a problem containing my curiosity.

"From becoming evil." I have never seen such loathing in a persons eyes as I saw in his as he spoke. Looking away from me he focused on nothing in particular in the room.

"Can you tell me what he has done?" Words of such cruelty fell from his lips, I couldn't stop myself from weeping. Suddenly I wished I hadn't given him that potion, I wish he hadn't told me what was to come. The details he spoke shall never be repeated from my lips, and certainly not his.


	16. Chapter 16

Little Lotte- This one's really short, and mostly dialog, but you asked for something, and I really didn't want to do my lit of death essay, so here you go. I love you so much Lotte, I'm sorry I wasn't here this weekend to be the best friend I should have been.

Chapter 16

The light from my candles flicked around me, causing the shadows to dance as I laid on my bed. My pillow on the foot of the bed, I sat in the minimal light writing letters to send overseas to my dearest friends from school. With my stereo blasting my latest cd, I tapped my feet on the head bored with the music.

_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died._

I hummed along to the music, before I was interrupted by a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, finishing up writing the last sentence. Looking up I watched Chris enter the room, Faust darting between his legs, claiming his rightful place beside my hip.

"Your highness." He bowed slightly with a wide smile on his face. Rolling my eyes I motioned for him to come in, arranging myself to a sitting position.

"You know you can call me by my name." I teased, as he sat on the edge of my best, his grin widening.

"Elizabeth?" He questioned. He knows my name, for the sisters have spoke it multiple times in front of him, and yet he pretends he doesn't know it.

"Jamie... Evans." It might have been the candles, but his eyes seemed to sparkle as I spoke.

"Beautiful name." Rolling my eyes I scooped Faust up, resting him in my lap to stroke his fur.

"May I inquire as to the reason for this visit?" I asked, my latest Jane Austin book coming to mind.

"I wanted to talk to you." He spoke simply, locking his gaze with mine.

"So thats why you've done everything to avoid me this week, good tactic." He bit down on his bottom lip, as he fidgeted nervously.

"Truth is I've been wanting to talk to you." Guilt for my actions built in my heart, my chest feeling as if it could explode at this very moment, spilling all forms of apologies.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you came... " I trailed off, my eyes lingering on the space between us.

"I just wanted to make sure the sisters were in safe hands."

"I know." He spoke all to quickly.

"It seems that in all the questions you asked, and all that answers I rambled off to you, one thing was left... untouched." He said at an almost whisper. Raising my brow, I remained silent and let him continue, no matter the look of discomfort on his face.

"Never did you ask where you were during it all." How he can read my mind. That question has been eating me up inside since I ended that interrogation, My mind has only come to one conclusion as to my convenient absence.

"So when to I die? A few months? Years?" I asked as if it was nothing, I could have been asking for the time or weather.

"Last week." He corrected, locking those entrancing eyes with mine.

"Perhaps I should be called Ms. Lucy then." I spoke more to myself, unable to get Dracula out of my mind.

"The Titans?" The dots all seemed to fall into place.

"When you first orbed in... you told me to duck..." He slowly nodded his head, falling silent.

"Being of the Charmed ones, you must know the Angel of death is persistent, He won't stop if he is meant to collect a soul." The words fell from my lips as I recalled an innocent Prue had tried to save once, in vain for he was to be collected my the Angel of death, a neutral being who simply does his job.

"So on that note, how about we go out for dinner? I'm starving and we can talk." His jaw seemed to hit the floor as I rose from the bed, heading for the door. Gripping the door knob I turned back to him.

"Are you coming?"

"Could you be serious for Just a minute?" His face wrinkled with his frown.

"I am being serious." I said plainly, letting the door knob to it's lonesome to stand in front of him.

"You look like you could use a drink? Your not twenty one yet are you?" He shook his head,

"I'm only nineteen." My spastic train of thought still confusing him.

"Then to a pub I guess... Too many familiar faces at The Three Broomsticks, I guess the Hog's Head will have to work." I was thinking out loud now, another point to prove against my sanity.

"Tell a girl she was going to die and she wants to go out drinking? Are things really that different in a mere twenty years?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm going to have a fun time, if death comes, then it comes, if not? I'm going to enjoy myself." Grabbing his hand with mine, I smiled looking up at him.

"I really want you to come have fun with me, you look far to stressed." He wanted to tell me no, I can see it in his eyes. Wide eyed, with a little pout, his thought of declining my invitation fled as he looked at me begging face.

"The Hog's Head?" He asked, before the two of us disappeared into a whirl of blue orbs.


	17. Chapter 17

Little Lotte- Hey love! My beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented friend, don't ever forget how much you mean to me, and how much I love you! You are everything to me.

Chapter 17

To be frank, I don't remember that night, but not because of it's insignificance, but for just too much damn Fire Whiskey. The Hog's Head was what you might call a more shady place to spend an evening, but I doubt many other places would sell ten rounds of Fire Whiskey to two teenagers, even in Europe. binge drinking is frowned upon, especially in the wizarding world. I thank the stars that no one who could recognize me was there that night, that would be a tough thing to talk myself out of. I was never one to find pleasure in alcohol, but when the occasion arises, a glass or two won't hurt.

The sun had just began to rise when we finally stumbled out of the establishment, laughing about something I can't remember, but I can probably guarantee it wouldn't be as funny when sober. I don't recall to much between the fuzzy details, but somehow we orbed home, well, almost home that is. I could have sword I meant to orb us to my room, but somehow we ended up at Piper's club, P3, in the back room. I have spent quite a few nights reading on this couch while Piper, Paige, and Phoebe get a chance to enjoy themselves at the club. Being still a minor, I have to enjoy the pound music through the walls, but I don't mind at all. To be honest I like it better back here, but then again, I'm not a big fan of large crowds. Chris nearly tripped over the couch as he stumbled away from me, the two of us giggling like mad men. Leaning on each other, we collapsed onto the couch, in a half laying down half sitting up position. Somehow we fell asleep, or passed out, in the uncomfortable position we would regret in the morning.

My eyes snapped open hearing piper's voice muffled through the walls, my view blocked by red cotton. Lifting my head from what I discovered to be Chris's Shoulder. Rubbing my Heavy eyelids, I shook his shoulder.

"Chris, wake up." I moaned, my head pounding. Slowly his own eyes opened, a look of confusion held within the green hue.

"Jamie!" Piper's voice shrieked from the door way, my gaze snapping to the look of horror in her chocolate eyes. It was at that moment did I finally recognize the world around me, including how I was positioned on the couch. Spending the night on top of Chris, my clothes wrinkled around me, my skirt hiked up to my high thigh, my legs straddling his body for any view would be rather suggestive. Chris launched up, pushing me from his lap to look at him in horror, trying to find words to explain what she had just walked into.

"Piper... It's not what you think." I spoke quickly, looking between the two, my face flushing a beat red at what I knew she was thinking.

"You, now." She pointed to me threateningly, before motioning to the hallway. Like a prisoner being lead to the gallows, I rose from the couch, following her out, my head bowed in shame.

"What the hell was that?" She exploded as soon as we were out of his earshot. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, forming words to tell her just how innocent we were, save for the night of drinking.

"That was you waking me up from a rather uncomfortable sleep." Her eyes burned with anger as I spoke.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Like I said, it's not what you think, we sort of passed out." I admitted, Knowing that telling my motherly figure about my night of drinking had far less consequences than the thought of me doing something with Chris.

"Please don't yell, I'm already being punished with a Hangover." I complained, motioning to my head.

"You were drinking to?" She was yelling now, acting as a true mother. For as long as I have lived with the sisters, I have always looked to piper as some sort of mother, I can't help but think it ironic that she is scolding me like this when the one inside the room is her actual child.

"No, I was only drinking." I said plainly, ignoring the look of disgust on her face. We have always been honest with each other, why should this time be any different?

"Look, Chris and I went out for a drink back at school, only, it sort of turned into two drinks, then three... But we came back here, and well, kinda passed out." Her disappointment remained, but at least the anger and worry left. Sighing she ran a hand over face.

"Roll him off that couch, take a long, cold shower and drink some coffee, I expect you at the house in an hour." she went to turn away, but snapped right back.

"Separately please." I wanted to laugh at the thought of her walking in on the two of us taking a shower, but I suppressed it for Piper's sake.

"Why?" I asked curiously, She was never on to give me a curfew, I was allowed to go anywhere I wanted when ever I wanted, a privilege I rarely abused.

"You promised you would babysit Wyatt, remember?" She knew I didn't, she must find some entertainment in this situation.

"Oh, right..." I trailed off, gripping the door knob.

"One Hour." She reminded me, before disappearing off into another part of the club. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I returned to the room. Chris was sitting up on the couch, an anxious and worried look on his face. His eyes met mine as I closed the door behind me, standing silently in front of it for the longest time.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"We have to go babysit Wyatt." I said simply, smoothing out the wrinkled that formed in my skirt.

"What about Piper?"

"She's disappointed that we spent the night drinking." He let out a sign of relief. One would think she walked in on us actually having sex the way we acted. Picking up my jacket which was lay on the coffee table before the couch, I went to leave, only to feel his hand clutching my wrist.

"Wait." He whispered, rising from the couch to stand beside me, his presence sending heated chills down my spine.

"I wanted to thank you, I don't think I have ever had so much fun." Leaning over, he left a small, tender kiss on my cheek, pulling back to smile at me, before disappearing in a swirl of blue lights.

I stood dumbstruck, my hand over my cheek, trying to understand what Just happened. The little kiss he left sent a shot of tingling bliss through my entire body, I couldn't stop my lips from curling in a smile. I couldn't understand why something so simple made me blush so hard. I have been kissed, and have kissed long before this, most of those quite more involved, and yet with this one, life seemed perfect because of it, oh how great a feeling that single kiss instilled, I could have died right then and their and have been happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Little Lotte- I hate when my muse decides to leave, especially since I have finally got to the aspect of writing I love more than anything, what can I say, I'm a die hard romantic! Too bad more men arn't like this Looks over at a certain guy friend of yours but I'm not getting into that, Trying to forget about him...

Chapter 18

Wyatt sat in awe on the off-white love seat, his blue eyes transfixed upon the red sparks shooting out of my wand, twirling around in the shape of ballet dancers, leaping and spinning with grace. Softy I hummed a melody that the dancers twirled to, flicking the wand so that they danced closer to the toddler. His tiny hands reached for the figures, before they returned back to my hand, extinguishing themselves at the end of the song.

"Ever hear of the consequences of using magic for personal game?" A familiar voice called to me. With a wide grin I turned to see Chris leaning against the door way, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk upon his lips.

"What about it?" I spoke innocently, slipping my wand into the pocket of my zipper hoodie. My grin only widened as I walked towards him, stopping only a foot from his body.

"I don't think entertaining a child is an appropriate use for magic." Curiously I raised my eye brow.

"I'm above those silly rules remember." I spoke half joking, turning from him

to pick up Wyatt, and balance him on him hip.

"No such rules consist for the magic I learn at school." I spoke innocently,

"Isn't that right darlin'?" I cooed to Wyatt, who gave a faint smile, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"You aren't at school though." He pointed out.

"I could take him there, if it appeases you." I spoke, pulling Wyatt closer to me.

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to see me come home earlier than she expected, since she wants me to live with them anyway, and she just loves children." The last part I spoke more to Wyatt then Chris.

"Earlier?" He questioned.

"Yes, earlier. I'm returning to england early for the Quiddich World Cup. It's the wizarding worlds version of Football... I mean soccer, with brooms." I explained, turning from him to start picking up the toys Wyatt scattered across the room , the little rascal pulling on the strands of my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Why would you care?" That was the real question. I stopped fiddling with the toys, to turn back to Chris with curiosity.

"Well, umm..." The tips of his ears turned bright pink, as busied himself with picking up the toy dragons and soldiers beside me.

"I just do." He finally found the words, dropping the toys down into the chest that they are kept in. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at his behavior.

"Oh?" I asked childishly, walking to stand almost flush against him, putting on that sweet and innocent mask I have found to be one of my greatest weapons.

"Please, I wish to know why." It took quite a bit of strength not to giggle as he squirmed at my demand, the look in his eyes told me he wanted to run, yet his body remained only inches from mine, the blood in my veins seemed set on fire to be near him.

I don't know why his presence sets such a feeling within me, I must sound like some sheltered child, unable to comprehend the feelings that rush through me. I know anger, and rage, I know happiness and sorrow, ecstasy and emptiness, but this one, this one I have never felt so strong before. I can only describe it as love, and yet I have known love before, and it was not like this. I love the sisters, I love Harry, Hermione and Ron, I love Sam and I am coming to love Lily and James, but that can't hold a candle to this.

"I... I just do." He mumbled. I was unable to keep a giggle from erupting from my lips, my cover blown as he shed a mock pained look.

"You think this is funny?" He sounded as if he was laughing while speaking.

"Yes I do." I declared playfully. Despite my heart's wishes, I pulled away from him to place Wyatt down in his playpen, my hip was starting to ache, as well as he wasn't to happy to be caught between the two of us.

"Is that so?" His tone turned from playful to flirtatious, something I gladly except.

"Yes that is." He raised his brow comically, moving over to practically pin me to the wall, the smell of his cologne invading my senses.

"You still haven't given me a clear reason as to why you care if I come or go." I pointed out, pressing my back against the hard rose coloured walls, longing for him to inch closer.

"Because." He whispered, his hot breath seemed to dance over the skin upon my neck, sending heated chills down my spine.

"I'm going to miss you." Those green orbs locked onto my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. What seductive eyes he had, why, I believe they shame even the endless silver of Sirius's.

Slowly, almost painfully slow, he leaned forward, tilting his head ever so slightly to capture my lips in a tender and blissful kiss. He went to pull away, but I couldn't allow such a sin as to break something so.. angelic. Sliding my hands into his soft hair, I drew him closer, rather forcefully, pressing not only his lips closer, but the rest of his body as well. Had he been capable, I think he would have shed a laugh. His hands that sat idle against the wall crept down to find residence upon my hips, his thumbs playing with the belt loops of my jeans. Like all good things, our kiss had to reach it's end. Chris pulled away, my arms resting on the back of his neck, his hands never leaving my body.

"Wow." He spoke breathlessly, a grin creeping across his lips.

"Is that a good wow?" I knew the answer to my own question, but I wanted to here his voice once more.

"A very good wow." He admitted, leaning in to leave a short peck of a kiss on my lips once again.

"A very very good wow." He assured me, his grin spreading to my own face. I giggled slightly at his words, only making him chuckle along with me. I tightened my grip on his neck, bringing another round of affection.

"You are making the vow I made not to get too involved in the past extremely hard to with hold." He whispered into my ear after I pulled away from his face.

"But it doesn't matter now does it?" I asked, letting my arms slip to his own waist, drawing him against me to lay my head innocently upon his shoulder.

"You made that vow so that you would only change the aspect with Wyatt, I think saving my life has already screw that up." He nodded his head, releasing a gentle sigh, one of his hands entwining itself in my hair.

"I'm pretty sure the elders will kill me for this." He spoke to himself, taking my hands and leading me away from the wall, to the love seat Wyatt had been sitting on when I was entertaining him.

"And the sisters, and Leo." I rolled my eyes, letting my head once again rest on his shoulder.

"You say that like their opinion matters." That earned a small chuckle from him.

"The real question is, what do you think about you and me?" His hand crept towards my hand, till his long fingers entwined with mine.

"You and me, I love the sound of that." He spoke into my ear.

"Just the sound of it?" It was my time to inquire.

I always found this to be by far one of the most awkward things, when I dated Seamus Finnigan in my third year, he spent two days trying to figure out how one goes about asking a girl out, then it took almost a week for us to decided if we were actually a couple. I must say that was an interesting three months, something I'm glad I did, but never want to do again. Younger guys aren't what we call the most mature. Seamus is still one of my dear friends, but dating him is one thing I don't think I ever want to repeat.

"No just the sound of it." He teased playfully.

"Although I do love the sound of introducing you as, Jamie my girlfriend, I think other attributes of such relationship far out weight just the sound."

"I'm glad to hear that." I teased, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Although, I'm not terribly in love with Chris my boyfriend, I think my Mr. Darcy sound far better." He let out a laugh, for once someone understood a reference I was making. I must say, I didn't think he would get a Pride and Prejudice comment, but then again, there are quite a few things that always surprise me about him.

"I'll only let you call me your Mr. Darcy on one condition." He spoke playfully.

"What was is that?"

"You let me call you, Your Highness." I rolled my eyes, swatting at his shoulder gently.

"Your Highness?" I asked in a mocking question, only to receive a determined nod from Chris.

"No I won't allow it!" I told him sternly, only to be met with what I can only describe as a sad puppy dog face.

"No, You are not allowed to call me that." I couldn't help but fold under the pleading look in his eyes, as he took my hand and left a gentleman's kiss on the back of it.

"No!" I know I couldn't keep this up much longer, as he left another kiss on my other hand.

"Please not in public, or around the sisters!" I begged, loving and Hating the triumphant look in his eyes.

"They will ridicule me you know it!" He chuckled softly

"I won't let them, Your Highness." He smiled from ear to ear saying that last bit, loving the way it annoys and pleases me.


	19. Chapter 19

Lotte- sorry to take so long to post, but hopefully this will make up for it. I can't help what I write, I'm a hopeless romantic. I get a little Gilmore Girls here, but You said it yourself, Jesse is a lot like Chris.

Chapter 19

If I can describe my relationship with Chris, it would be sickeningly sweet. I was always the first to criticize those couples that couldn't keep their hands off each other, and made you want to vomit seeing them always so love stricken, I never thought I would turn into one of them. Something changed within me, after meeting Chris, I can't help but want to be with him all the time. I don't think I have ever been happier than that short month. Closer and closer my departure back to England approached, how I wished to stop the moon and let us live like this forever.

The day before I was meant to leave fell upon us. Laying stomach-down upon my bed, I watched Chris pace back and forth, nearly stepping on Faust who jumped up on my bed to be beside me.

"You can't leave." He declared, bringing his gaze down upon me, the desperation in them breaking my heart.

"I have to," I spoke simply.

"I promised the Weasleys, and you know how I am when I promise something." He hung his head, knowing I do everything in my power to keep my word, a rule I wish I could break.

"But..." He hung his head, biting down on his lip. He was not the kind of person to accept defeat.

"Come sit down." I instructed, motioning him onto the bed. With a sigh, he obeyed, sitting down beside me. He ran his fingers up my back, entangling then in my hair, joy and sorrow in his eyes. Turning myself to face him properly, I grasped the hand that had been occupied in my hair.

"What if you come with me?" He stared at me like a deer to a pair of headlights, confusion and surprised awe in his face.

"What?" The word fell from his lips.

"Come with me, Stay the rest of the summer in England. You would love it there, although it's a lot colder, but the landscape-" I was cut off when his finger brushed against my lips.

"Please don't tempt me." He spoke quietly, the sorrow in his eyes breaking my heart.

"Do you remember why I came here? To save Wyatt, I've already neglected my purpose with you." He said the last word in a harsh whisper, dropping his gaze.

"You can still save Wyatt!" I pushed. Sitting up, I clasped my hands over the sides of his face, forcing his gaze back to me.

"Have you gotten anywhere with that here? Chris, you have only met dead ends! Think of the things you could learn over there, Magic is so different, and you'll only be an orb away from Wyatt." My plead was wearing him down, blissful defeat found residence in his eyes.

"But-" His resistance had fallen to a simple pleading word, trying to get me to stop, but I wouldn't allow it.

"But it will benefit you in so many ways. I mean, not only with Wyatt, but you get to spend time with me." That was the last strike. His back was on the ground, the tip of the sword at his throat, I had won this round.

"You do know how persuasive you are?" He teased, stealing quick kiss.

"I know." I teased back, pushing him off them bed.

"As great as it is that your still in your pajamas." I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down the grey undershirt, to his flattering red boxer briefs. My eyes lingered for a moment, before returning to his face, a wicked grin laying upon it.

"How about showering and changing? It's nearly noon, and I think the sisters would flip if they walked in and saw us like this." He chuckled, the image of Piper having a fit seeing the two of us on my bed in such little amount of clothing.

"Oh, but does that mean you're going to change too?" He asked playfully, grinning as I swiped a blanket up to cover my mostly bare legs, my face turning red when he brought up the short black shorts, and little spaghetti strap shirt I usually wore to bed.

"Oh just go get dressed!" I fumed, throwing a pillow at him. Laughing, he dug around in the closet for some clean clothes, and hurried to the bathroom. I almost giggled watching him look out the bedroom with caution, making sure none of the sister's saw him.

Its been almost three weeks since he spent his first night sleeping beside me, and yet he is always afraid one of the sisters will catch a glance. No matter what I tell him, he's terrified of Piper, ever since that day she woke us up on the couch at P3. I don't see frankly why he should be worried, it's not like we are doing anything wrong, although I know he wishes otherwise.

I had expected him to be disappointed the night I told him that I didn't want anything more... Physical from this relationship. I love Chris more than anything I have ever known, and trust me when I say, I have found myself fantasising about what it would be like to be with him, but I won't let myself be. I can't help but refuse what we both want, when I think of my parents. I made a vow to myself I would not be like them, and I plan on keeping it.

Every now and them, I have found myself leaving the sleeping Chris alone in my bed, to look over those letters from Lily and James. They loved each other, completely, the way I love Chris. I don't know if he feels the same for me, but my heart has set itself on him. I refuse to make the same mistakes as my parents, I want to make my own, ones that don't involve getting pregnant while I am still in school. I must truly be blessed to love someone who honours my wishes.

"Jamie?" Phoebe's voice called from the doorway.

"Morning." I called, scrambling up off my bed to stand in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, noticing how she was digging through her oversized purse.

"Um.. well..." For the first time in four years, Phoebe was at a loss for words.

"We've been terrible role models for you." She brought her eyes back up to me, a look of complete seriousness on her face.

"And well... I wanted to make sure we did something right." She spoke while pressing a small box into my hand. My eyes widened in shock to see what she had given me, a box of condoms.

"Phoebe... Wh-" I couldn't form words, a lump caught in my throat, so she knew Chris spent his nights here with me.

"I saw _him_ leaving your room over the past week." She said quietly, motioning towards the locked bathroom door.

"Phoebe, we aren't having sex." My face grew beat red at saying it so blatantly, but I couldn't stand it if she thinks that they have set any bad examples.

"but-" Her jaw dropped, her gaze shifting between me and where Chris stood.

"But he does spend the nights here, I can't stand him sleeping on a couch every night." I finished for her, knowing I had a bit more to explain. She knows I am completely honest with her most of the time, but this was going to take a bit more. When you live in a house with three woman who have been rather physical in their past relationships, It can only be assumed you will follow in their footsteps.

"We aren't sleeping together, I mean, we are technically, but I wouldn't _sleep with him. _I do have a brain in this head of mine, and I am in no hurry to repeat my parents history." Phoebe let out a sigh of relief.

"Well will you promise me one thing?" I nodded my head, curious as to what I could promise her.

"You know I think of you as a sister, will you tell me if... your plans change? Keep those just in case."

"I promise." Giving me a hug, she disappeared down the hall. I stood there rather dumb struck, before hiding the box in my dresser before Chris returned.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry to take so long for this! I feel like I fell of the face of Fan Fiction, but I'm back now, and here is a long awaited chapter. I'm gonna try to get back into my usual posting habits -crosses fingers- I'll try not to spend all my writing time on my novel.

Little Lotte- I don't know if you like me at the moment or if you hate me, I just want to say I love you and see I did post a chapter, you asked me to and poof! Its here.

Chapter 20

It took quite a bit of convincing, but finally I got not only Chris, but Paige, Phoebe, and Piper to give their blessing for us to leave that very day, allowing me some time to discuss with Mrs. Weasley about Chris. The sun was mid sky when we finally arrived at the house. Although we Orbed into the country, Chris refused to orb directly to the Weasley's, instead he brilliantly decided that we should rent a muggle car and drive there, to look less conspicuous.

Last summer Piper taught me how to drive her car, and to be frank, I'm a good driver, but that was in LA, not England. It took quite a bit of back seat driving on Chris's part, but eventually I got the hang of driving on the other side of the road, not to mention controlling the car from what would usually be the passenger's side.

In the vast sky behind the old house, the blurred shapes of occupied brooms moved along in the sky, what can only be a ball being passed between them. Good, the boys are out playing Quidditch, at least I'll be able to talk to Mrs. Weasley alone.

As quietly as I could, I parked off to the side what looked like a garage. Pocketing the keys, I shot Chris a look of fearful anticipation.

"Wait here." I instructed, before leaving him to venture into the walls of the ever welcoming home. I was half tempted to knock on the door like some sort of stranger, but it didn't seem right to act like that at the Weasley's house after all, they are a family to me.

"Hello?" I called into the kitchen, making my way to the large grandfather style clock. Written upon the golden hands of the clock, lay the name of each family member, six of which pointed at home, only Mr. Weasley, Percy and Bill found themselves pointing towards work.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I called for her attention again, not wishing to venture to far into the house without someone knowing I was here. After a second or two, her familiar short, plump figure appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands in her off white apron. Her eyes widened when she saw me standing beside the uneven dinning table.

"Good heavens, child!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug me.

"You're early dear!" Pulling away from me, she shed a motherly welcome smile.

"Yes I know, but I was hoping to speak with you, its rather important." Raising a quizzical brow, she motioned towards the the oak dinning chair, taking her own seat upon the other side.

"What could be so important to steal you away from your family?" She inquired, never losing that smile. I can almost laugh at it, for she never seems to shed it towards Fred or George, or any of her multiple children who seem to always be on her last nerve, and yet I have never seen her give anything less than that to Harry, and Myself.

"You forget mum my family stretches over practically half the globe." I pointed out, receiving a short chuckle from her lips.

"I was hoping to ask you about adding an addition to the Weasley family inn." Had anything I spoke of prior no completely steal her full curiosity, it was that statement.

"An addition? Who?"

"His name is Chris." That was all I had to say for the wheels in her head to start turning, after all, she was a mother, she knew the ins and outs of her children's games, I was no exception to this.

"His? So a boy has captured your attention?" Now comes the fun part, one can't play games without another player.

"He is no peter pan!" I stated in a rather hurt tone.

"He is a man."

"But still a man of interest?"

"Would I even consider bringing someone here for any other reason?" Behind her green eyes, something seemed to twinkle, as if the thought of me having a relationship gave her life.

"Is he a... Muggle?" She spoke the last word with as little distaste as possible, but it still appeared in her voice.

"No, he's a witch, sort of..." She rose her brow in confusion.

"You mean a wizard?" I wanted to slap myself at my slip of tongue. How silly I am to forget to properly translate between my thoughts from home to here. There is no division of sex back home, a witch can be both male of female, while here the term wizard comes into play, something that means far different at home.

"Yes of course, he's a wizard." I assured her, only half lying. He is a witch in all technicalities, but is not so limited, for the blood of a whitelighter also courses through his veins, Leo's blood.

"When do I get to meet this man of yours?" She questioned, knowing the answer.

"When you wish to venture just out the door with me." I replied. Smiling she rose from her seat almost immediately, forcing me up as well. Locking her arm with me, we went out to meet the failing light, Chris waiting on pins and needles in the car.

"Chris!" I called to him, allowing him time to get out of the car so stand in front of us in a gentleman manner.

I could hear Mrs. Weasley's heart skip a beat seeing my Chris stand before her, in his faded green Ireland shirt, and worn blue jeans, he had 'I'm a California kid' written all over, even if he pulled it off really well.

"Mum, this is Chris Halliwell, and Chris, this is the famous Mrs. Weasley." He put on his most welcoming smile and extended his hand to her, only to be met by her motherly hug. Perhaps I should have warned him about that, but then again, what fun would it have been without the look of confused surprise on his face.

"Its a such a pleasure." Mrs. Weasley spoke to him, before turning to me.

"Such a handsome fellow." She whispered into my ear, causing a small giggle to erupt from me lips. She was definitely right about that, perhaps thats even an understatement.

"Come on inside, no point standing out her to catch a summer cold." She scolded, practically pushing us into the house. Looking over at Chris I bit down on my lip seeing the discomfort he was in, how awkward this must be for him.

"Hey." I whispered into his ear, entwining my fingers around his, giving them a soft squeeze.

"You're doing fine. Just think, this is the only awkward 'meet the parents' either of us have to do." He chuckled as we passed through the threshold, Chris guiding me in before himself.

"You luck out here, you don't ever have to go through this." He hissed playfully, glaring as I stuck my tonge out while Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking.

"Sit down sit down, Tea? Just give me a second to set the kettle." When she is in mother mode, she goes all out. Honestly, I had always thought Piper to be motherly, but she doesn't hold a candle to Mrs. Weasley, I don't think anyone short of Mrs. Bennet could.

Just as we took our seats, the door burst open emitting two red heads, one carrying a briefcase, the other, fiddling with his earing, Mr. Weasley and Bill. The eldest continued on past the dinning room without even looking up. His son, on the other hand, stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me in almost shock.

"Good God, Jamie?" He asked more to himself, before attacking me in a brotherly embrace, thats how it is with the Weasley's, hugs all around.

"Oh Bill!" I practically squealed, squeezing him back. It's been so long since I last saw him, he was always may favorite, even if my little crush on him passed after my first year. Don't get me wrong, he's still good looking, the years only making him more attractive, but he is a brother to me now, and no one can compare to Chris.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes scanned over to Chris, who was watching us intensely. He raised a quizzical brow, bringing his eyes back to me, silently asking who the man beside me was.

"I came home early to introduce Mum to my boyfriend." I said, wondering how many times I am going to have to explain that, one to each Weasley, Harry and Hermione when they came. The more my mind lingered on it the happier it made me, I love the saying that, Chris, my boyfriend. Even if boyfriend can't truly describe how I feel about him, I really can't go into much more detail with any of them, this isn't like my other family.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, switching from welcoming kin to big brother in six seconds flat. I introduced the two of them. Bill thrusted his hand out towards Chris who gave a bit of a sigh of relief that it wasn't an attacking embrace. Bill took a step back from Chris, giving him a complete look over as if searching for some flaw.

"He's a little old don't you think?" He commented, his lips keeping his usual cool manner hidden, right now he wanted to play overbearing brother.

"Two years," I snapped back at him, crossing my arms in a definitive way.

"Wizard?"

"Yes,"

"Out of school?"

"yes,"

"American?"

"Yes," Apparently we need to play twenty questions.

"Drink? Smoke?"

"On occasion and no." Ok, so thats not completely true. He isn't an alcoholic or anything, but if he knew the first thing we ever did together was get shit faced, I don't think that would pass his inspection.

"Smart?"

"Very."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything" That answer took not even a millisecond, it was just a complete natural answer. That last question seemed to satisfy him, for a smile played across his face.

"Say Chris, do you know anything about Quidditch?" That was it, he was in. If there is one thing that Bill loves, beyond looking like a complete rebel to give Mrs. Weasley a heart attack, it is his Quidditch. Now, mind you, Bill knew Chris wouldn't know a thing about the sport, but that one sentence was an opening, an approval to anyone who knew him.


	21. Chapter 21

Lotte- See, I actually wrote! And a long chapter too! I love you, can't wait for tonight!

Chapter 21

I have to admit, I didn't expect Chris to be accepted into the family as fast as he was. I mean,with the Halliwell sisters it took what seemed like forever before they trusted him, and here the Weasley family opened him with open arms, beyond Bill no one questioned his intentions or character. I wanted nothing more than my family's approval, my entire family, and nothing could have given me more pleasure than presenting him to Harry.

I expected Harry to say something, anything against Chris, but he just grinned and shook his hand. Later he asked me when we were alone the same questions Bill had, switching into protective brother mode. It took practically all my energy not to laugh at him, as long as I have known my brother, I have protected him (sometimes even when he completely disapproved), it just seemed weird to me that he wanted to play the role of the protecter.

Chris was a little awkward with such a large family at first of course, but quickly adjusted. I can not describe how well he fit into the Weasley's family. It did not take long for them to understand the nature of his business with the Halliwell's, after all, he was always disappearing at random moments. I dreaded their reaction when they found out, there are no Whitelighters in this world, and many are afraid of what they don't know, but not the Weasleys.

When I sat them down to explain the concept of Whitelighters and witches back at home, I must admit I was practically knocked off my uneven wooden chair when they did not question what I told them, but instead accepted it with a bit of awe in their gazes. After that, I swear I saw Ginny look at Chris with that love struck puppy look of a crush, which only made me giggle.

I was blessed that year, there are no other words for it. Two supporting loving families, Chris consistently orbing to school in the dark of night (Even if it wasn't allowed), and watching out for my baby brother as he competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I had my fill of love, and drama. Every time I found myself stumbling, or despair set in, just the thought of Chris drove it away. Anyone could tell you that it was a great year, I'm pretty sure I got on quite of my peer's nerves, it wouldn't surprise me if I floated down the halls at school, what can I say, cupid was good to me.

If there is one thing that I have learned in life it is this, happiness does not last.

The sun had just started to set in the sky, when every person in the stands held their breath, silently waiting for what was to come next, who would emerge from the labyrinth with that magical cup in their hands. Beneath the stands Chris and I sat, out of everyone's sight, but still able to hear the commotion. A shiver shot down my spine despite the warm weather, causing the hairs on my neck to stand up.

"Somethings Wrong." I whispered to him, clutching his hand. I don't know exactly how I knew that, but I felt it, down to the core of my bones I could just sense it.

"What?" He rubbed his thumb against my plam, no doubt wondering why I pulled away from his lips.

"I... Don't know, just... can you sense?"

"What?"

"You know, sensing, that niftly little power Whitelighters have? Can you do that?"

"I know what sensing is! Paige taught me a while back but I was never very good at it." .

"Could you do it now?"

"Who am I suppose to sense"

"Harry."

"I'll try." He pulled his hands away from mine, taking in a deep breath. I felt like I was sitting on a floor of needles as he closed his eyes at attempted to find my little brother. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's not in the maze." his eyes snapped open, they were drowning in concern,

"Well look farther!" I hissed, wanting to scream at him but not wanting to catch the attention of the crowd above. He obeyed me, searching far longer that I though possible. "well?"

"I've found him." grimness swept over his voice.

"Where is he?"

"A graveyard."

"Orb me there."

"what?"

"Orb me there, then come back here and tell Ron and Hermione, no one will question you, not in this crowd, they'll think you just go to a different school and decided not to wear the uniform." He went to question my farther, but I pressed my finger to his lips to silence him, I didn't feel like explaining everything that was running in my head to him, although I don't think I myself knew what I was planning on doing. Wrapping his arms around me we disappeared into a swirl of orbs as always, reappearing against the cold blue stone of a gave. I could feel him turn rigid, looking over the grave to view the scene before him. My baby brother, standing before a shadowed man, his hairless being glistening deathly pale in the moonlight.

"Go." I whispered to Chris, kissing his cheeck and pushing him away from me.

"but-" He grabbed my wrist, fear flashing in his eyes. "Whatever your thinking you can't do it, not by yourself."

"Just go, tell Ron and Hermione, they will know what to do, who to go to." He knew fighting with my was a foolish, I never lost a fight, I never backed down. A trait I found out that ran in ever Potter's blood, that and acting rash. Sighing he left me alone in the failing light.

"Fuck... what am I going to do?" I peered over the stone. Harry stood erect, his face stern and composed, facing what was before him with all his courage. My breath caught in my throat when the other figure raised his wand, its tip pointed at Harry's chest.

"Have it your way, Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavara!" A line of golden light connect the two wands, before encasing Harry and the figure, rising them up into the air. It wasn't till that moment that I realized that they were not alone, a ring of figures encircled them, cloaked in black, masks of death upon their faces. One of them however, wore no mask, Lucius Malfoy.

"Its not fair, you know, Harry is out numbered." My voice caused half of the figures to jump, then turn in astonishment that someone was watching them. Stepping away from the grave I walked towards them, head held high with that Potter air about me, acting as if it was the usual day to day. Lucius raised his wand to cast a spell, but I have the confidence of youth on my side, and a quicker hand. After disarming the man with a simple flick of the wrist, I figured this was the time to scare them, fear is the greatest weapon, and what is there greater to fear than things you don't know about?

Rolling up the sleeves of my sweater for dramatics, I threw my arms around around me, letting my hair billow out as it has done when I'm upset. I love the feeling of power surging through my veins, causing my skin to tingle and jump, blue sparks leaping from my fingers. What can I say, I'm big into the theatrics. Flicking my hands I sent the crowd flying back, some of them falling to ground, the dead leaves crunching beneath their bodies, and some actually hit the stones, groans of pain escaped their lips. Now it was time to direct my attention back to harry, Figures now joined the two of them, some I have seem before other I haven't. Cedric, an old man, a middle-age woman, and finally, Lily and James, all surrounded the two, their wands still connected by the sparks.

"Come on Harry." I whispered, clenching my fist. I could do nothing but wait, I had never seen anything like that before, and had no idea what disrupting it could mean. Luckily I didn't Have to wait long, They ripped apart from each other, harry stumbling to the ground, the figure looming above him, a wicked grin on the face I could now see, a face that looked more snakelike than man, a face without a nose.

"They will say how the mighty Harry Potter begged for death."

"They will not!" I threw him against the giant Grave that lay to his side, his head whipping back against the name, Tom Riddle.

"Harry, run!" Staring up at me for a moment, his jaw dropped in both awe and confused. " Run stupid!" The figure rose again, no matter how I tried to hold him down with magic. He was strong, their was no doubt about it. There is no one in this magical world that can resist my power like that, only... no, it couldn't be, The Dark Lord.

Stumbling to his feet, he bolted to the left, falling upon something that lay on the ground, something the size of a body.

"Silly little girl!" The figure spoke, rising to it's full hight, as harry and the object disappeared from my sight. "You don't know what you are dealing with, Avada Kedavara!" fear took over my body, as I went to orb away, the usual dark blue lights being invaded by brilliant green, then nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Lotte- See I told you I'd start writing again, I really need to get back into the habit, I've been so neglectful, poor story, poor readers!

To my readers- I'm sorry for not writing, I promise I'll start up again regularly!

Chapter 22

"Fuck." The word escaped my lips, and yet I was silent. I laid on the ground before me, Chris's figure holding up my head. He was crying.

"Jamie." He gasped, shaking my body, silently begging for me to open my eyes. Thoughts raced through my mind, each screaming with fear and confusion as I watched the heart breaking scene. That was me that he held, he cried over, but I wasn't there.

"I did not expect to see you on my list." A voice like velvet crept into my ears, coming from a figure to my left. I turned to meet a figure I had never seen before, but one I knew without a moments hesitation, Death. He stood calmly beside me, his head outstreched kindly, waiting for me to follow him.

"Not yet." I pleaded, looking back at Chris, longing more than anything to truly be in his arms, feeling the warmth of his body, instead of cold nothing that surrounded me.

"You know more than most you cannot lingure." Death spoke, urging me along, his soft welcoming tone almost intoxicating, almost making me want to join him, but only almost.

All my life I never thought of my own death, I jumped into deadly situations never stopping to think of the consequences, and even when I knew the possibility of dying arose, it never really mattered. If there is one thing I learned in my life, it was sacrifices must be made, and if my life ended during a battle with a demon, then it ended, there was nothing more to it. I do however know what a death can do to the living, I watched Piper after Prue's death, I felt the consuming sorrow of Sam's death, I can not bear to watch Chris go through this.

"Leo!" Chris's voice cracked as he called out into the sky, the roaring noise of a crowd drowned him out. I had almost forgotten about the tournement, but that didn't matter now.

"Leo! God Damn it!" He screamed again, his tears running into his lips. It seemed like ages later that the familiar figure of Piper's husband appeared, surounded by those brilliant orbs.

"Chris? What's-" He cut off when he saw my twisted body, the gasping hole in my chest. To be honest I didn't even notice it till then, how my blood was spilling out onto Chris's cloths, for he did have me pressed against him, as if his life could transfer into my body.

"But, the killing curse does not to that." I spoke to myself, time itself stopping for me to think. I have seen the killing curse, it has haunted my nightmares, images that I know I was not just dreaming, and none ever resulted in a wound. It leaves no mark, just a body twisted from the instant fear that blinding light brings.

"Heal her!" Chris begged, "Save Jamie, please." Pain stabbed my heart at his words, the desperation held in them, the pure need. How could he live with this? How could he survive after my death?

Hesitating for only a moment, Leo collapsed beside Chris and my body, placing his hands over me, trying to heal a fatal wound. Warmth spread through me,starting at my heart, circulating around till no part was left untouched by the intense heat.

"What?" Just as I spoke the image around me dissolved, fading into nothing but darkness.

"Jamie! Oh God, please, don't leave me." Chris's voice repeated in my head, the pressure of his body slowly registering, My head must have been cradled in his neck, for the burning chill of a liquid dripped into my hair.

I was alive.

When my eyes slowly opened, The liquid revealed to he his tears, coursing down his face. A sigh of complete relief escaped his lips before he drew me closer to him, burying his face in my hair, his hands groping up and down my arms, as if feeling the need to make sure I was real.

"Chris?" The word sounded hoarse, like I hadn't spoken in years, my throat unused to the feeling of speech.

"You're alright." He held me in his arms for many minutes, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair, comforting himself more than me.

"Don't ever do that again." Finally he released me, although the moment his arms were gone the only thing that ran through my mind was the need to have them back. Leo sat and watched us with a glow of relief, and perhaps pride, his arms finding themselves around me in a hug once Chris had let me go.

The eerie silence of what used to be a raging crowd hit my ears, causing me to jerk up, Harry suddenly on my mind.

"What happened? Where is Harry?" Leo and Chris looked at each other, neither knowing the answer, each just content with my safety. Shooting up from the ground, I found the gravity to be far too much for me, collapsing me back to the ground. Pain seired through my veins, blurring my vision. I couldn't stop myself from giving a whimper, falling back into Chris's arms.

Chris looked up at Leo in horror, his face expressing words he tried to keep from me; why wasn't I healed?

"It won't let me heal completly." Leo spoke in a low tone, trying to keep me from hearing, but failing.

"What do you mean it won't?" Chris's voice rose in frustrated anger. Leo could not find any more worlds to say, he was just as confused as Chris, although he tried to hide it.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure them, pretending that my body was not racked with pain.

"I am just dizzy." I tried to stand again, bitting down on my lip to push through the pain, but Chris caught me as I tried, picking me up into his arms. He buckled at my weight at first, but adjusted my body in his arms till he could hold me as comfortably as possible.

"Oh no you don't," He growled, his eyes blazing with fear.

"I will not let you hurt yourself."

"Chris-" I tried to argue, but found myself too weak. Despite my intentions, my body had other ideas. My head fell against his shoulder, even my eyelids could not keep themselves open.

"Where are you going?" Leo's voice invaded my ears, Chris jerked just a bit beneath me.

"Home, somewhere, I don't know!"

"Take her to the hospital wing of the school."

"Are you insane? What the hell are they going to say when they see me bringing her? We don't belong here Leo, remember?"

"Do you want her to survive?" A chilling silence followed, for a moment I thought he would answer no, if that be the case, I wouldn't want to live.

"I'm going to carry her there, it's bad enough I don't belong here, I will not be caught Orbing."


	23. Chapter 23

Lotte- I love you

Chapter 23

When my eyes fluttered open, they were met by a face I could never be tired of seeing, Chris. He was sitting beside me on a rather uncomfortable bed, one of his arms draped over my shoulders, my head resting against it. The rest of the room I was in came into view slowly. A small white curtain hung to half close us off from the rest of the giant room, the other beds laying undisturbed. There was no mistaking it, this was the hospital wing, Chris must have listened to Leo.

Chris's hand rubbed against my forearm, as he kissed to top of my hair lovingly, whispering "I love you" into it. Images flashed in my mind of the graveyard, but I pushed them away, I did not want to think of them. Gently I laid my head down on his shoulder, and took the hand of his that wasn't already on my body and curled my fingers around it, his skin felt cool to my touch, like he had been out in the rain in the summertime. As mush as I tried to savor just having him here with me, I could not stop my mind from wondering what had happened.

"Harry?" I ventured, finding that my voice cracked slightly as I spoke, my mouth dry.

"He's safe." He assured me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "He was here a few hours ago, you have had quite a few vistors." He motioned to my right. Curiously I looked over the edge of the bed to see a lump of massive black fur, rising and falling slowly with each breath.

"Sirius." The black creature perked its ears, before picking its head up at me with gray eyes that could never belong to a real dog. Noticing my consiousness he got up, circling around himself until leaping up onto the hospital bed, nudging his cold nose into my hand. It made for a tight fit, Chris, Sirius and I, but I welcomed it all the same.

When I had fist found out that Harry's Godfather was an Animagus, I must say I was very impressed. That was one of the few things in their world I had never tried to accomplish, turning myself into an animal. It is simply done of course back home, but with the magic they have here? It is supposed to be near impossible to become one, and yet he and James found a way. Perhaps Hermoine was right when she first saw me use magic from home, in saying I was from a strong Magical Heritage. After all, James was able to turn himself into a stag when he was still in school, who is to say some of his strong magic was not inherited? it certainly made sense.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, although I knew he couldn't answer me in this physical shape.

"He followed when they brought Harry here, but refused to leave when he saw you." Chris crocked his eye brow, curious to the reason for the dog's affection. Silly me, I never told him about Sirius, well I have mentioned him, but as a wizard, not a dog.

"He's been laying there for almost two days straight." Chris spoke quietly.

Two days. The words rang in my ear, my mind suddenly figuring in the calculations.

"Then it's-"

"Yes." Silence crept around us, Sirius simply looking between Chris and I curiously, ignorant to the importance of this day.

"Why aren't you with the sisters, saying goodbye?" I couldn't stop tears from cascading down my cheeks, we had discussed what would happen when this day came, the day he would be born, when he had to return to his time.

Chris remained silent, gripping my hand till the point it turned numb, but that didn't matter really, what mattered is he was with me, touching me, something that soon would have to end.

"Jamie..." He began, removing his hand from mine, the absence of his flesh chilling my skin.

"I love you." His hand returned to mine, making my jump when cold metal slipped around my finger. Looking down I saw the small glistening stone that sat atop a silver band.

"Marry me, one day." The stream of tears changed into a raging river, as if a hard snowfall melted rapidly upon my face. I couldn't form words to express the feelings at war within me, there was nothing I wanted more than to be with him, forever, but we both knew that to be impossible.

"You're leaving." I finally got out, my tears causing a salty taste as I spoke. Kissing me he wiped away my tears.

"I'm not dying Jamie, I will see you again, and, if you'll have me, I'll marry you that same day."

"I'll be old by then." He laughed, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Thirty four is not old." He insisted.

"I'll be a craddle robber!"

"Will you wait for me?" I have never seen such a pleading look in his eyes, there was no way I could deny him, nor would I ever wish to.

"Of course, I love you."

I would have waited for him too, I still am in a way. I have said before that life finds some way to laugh at you, screwing up what seems like perfect. He lied to me that day, although he didn't know it. He died that night, killed by a man who we thought was a friend. I had never cried so hard in my life. I cannot bring myself to tell how it all happened, so that one piece of my life will always be lost, its better that way. The wind howled out side the castle wall, the moonlight glaring down at the blade at my neck, you can understand it now, can't you? Why I want to do this. My time is running short, soon the sun will be rising, and I'll lose this precious moment, although, I think I have time for just one more memory to share.


	24. Chapter 24

Lotte- I love you so much hun please never forget that. No matter how sucky things are in your life know I'm always here for you, and always will be.

Chapter 24

Hours turned to days, and days to months, but I took no real notice. I moved among the sisters, then among the others at school, but I was no longer there, not truly. I cannot describe to you the pain that lodged itself in my heart that night I clung to Chris's hand desperately pleading to any higher deity that would listen to let me take his place, but no amount of pleading or magic could save him, I failed him.

Rumors where whispered behind my back, everyone wondered what had happened to me. I never cared to find out exactly what they where saying, but it really didn't matter. Nothing mattered. After all, I no longer lived in this world, yes I walked in it, but I was trapped in memories, even when ducking and casting curses, that faithful night flooded back.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius barked, laughing at the woman who's wand was pointed at his chest, her black hair spinning around her body as she chased after him, dodging the spells he himself was casting. The man standing before me with his wand spat another wave of red light from its tip, and yet again I deflected it, before sending him flying across the room, glass that hung on the wall shattering at the force of his body.

For the first time since that night I grinned, directing my gaze to Sirius, only to have it fall. A stream of light hit him square in the chest, his grin had yet to disappear completely, a look of shock hung on his face. Harry's scream echoed in my ear as he fell gracefully backwards, into a ragging veil I had not noticed before. It was whispering, the veil, haunting sounds that were not quite words.

"Sirius!" I could feel my vocal cords vibrating, my feet hitting the stone floor through the thin canvas shoes, the veil rushing closer. The thudding of my heart drowned out the chaos of the raging battle around me, all that mattered was Sirius, he had fallen and I had to save him. My body wrenched back when a pair of strong hands gripped my forearms,ripping my from my quest.

"Let me go, I have help him." I screamed, who else could heal him I wanted to say, but stopped myself at the last moment.

"It's too late!" Lupin spoke, but it was not to me, his voice came from just to my side, where he was restraining Harry, who must have been in the same blind need to save our godfather. I looked over at him, finally getting a glimpse of the man holding me back, his silver beard contrasting against the black fabric of my clothes, Dumbledore.

"There's nothing you can do Harry... Nothing... He's gone."

The world around me disappeared. Lupin, Harry, the veil, the slew of wizards locked in battle, they where all gone, replaced by random pieces of furniture, many of which were snapped and broken. My heart was racing, my eyes darting around, until they laid upon him.

"Chris!" My voice was lost to the horrid scene before me, as I collapsed down beside his broken body, holding back the tears that longed to flow seeing the gapping wound, his shirt wet with crimson. "Chris," I cried out, focusing on healing him, but the wound continued to leak beneath the golden glow of the power surging through my palms.

"Jamie, what are doing here? I told you to stay away." his face winced in pain, his hands clenching down on the wound.

"I have to get you help."

"No-" He grabbed my arm, his nails digging into my skin unintentionally.

"Help me to our bed?" I couldn't bring myself to argue with him, pressing my forehead against his I orbed us to where he had asked, laying his head down gently on the pillow, tears coursing down my cheeks, landing on his own skin.

"You're going to be fine." I kissed his forehead, trying to stop myself from crying, but unable to. "I'm going to heal you, and then we can both go home."

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I told you to stay away for a reason, I didn't want you to see me die." His words made no sense in my mind, but it wasn't them that I was worried about, it was him, it was keeping him alive.

"I'll... I'll take you to a hospital, there they can save you." He pressed his finger to my lips, tears spilling from his own eyes, mixing with my own.

"Jamie, please, just lay beside me, can you do that?" choking back the sobs that were arising in my throat, I obeyed him, laying my head on the pillow beside him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I love you Chris, you can not die." My voice cracked as I spoke, the severity of the situation finally hit me: he was dying, my love was dying. He chuckled, although I knew it caused him even more pain. Turning his head towards mine he kissed me softly.

"You forget I am being born."

"But you won't remember me, you won't love me." I found myself saying, bringing myself closer to him, the sleeve of my shirt absorbing the blood from his wound.

"I could never forget you, I will come back to you, I promise you that." he kissed me once more, this time lingering at my lips.

"please do not mourn, I will not be able to watch you mourn-" he cut himself off with a painful whimper, the pain overcoming his body.

"Please no, please, Chris. I love you, don't leave me like this." My pleading was lost, closing his eyes, he let his life slip away, his body fading into nothing.

The memory faded, returning me back to within the walls of the Ministry of Magic. I was no longer surrounded by the countless order members and death eaters. Instead I found myself standing over a shadowed figure, hits unearthly hands groping at wound on it's back, it was screaming out in rage. I knew this figure, it was the same as in the graveyard a year ago. It wasn't till then I noticed the weight in my right hand, looking down I was socked to find a dagger, the tip soaked in a liquid black as as night, the same that flowed from the wound. I had caused it.

The figure rose, looking at me with red eyes, the hatred burning holes into my skin.

"You..." It hissed, withdrawing its sword.

"I killed you!"

"You didn't do a good enough job!" I found myself screaming at him, my body tingled as it does with rage racks through my body, the energy causing my hair to billow out around me.

"Next time, finish the job fucking properly!" I threw him against the wall, pinning him up in the air. I didn't care if I exposed my powers to him, I didn't care if the world knew.

It was at that moment I realized how stupid all this was, how stupid raging wars over good and evil. All it does it take lives, stealing away the ones we love. There really isn't a difference between the sides, we all breath, we all bleed, we all think we are doing right. Who is to say who is right?

"Jamie!" I heard Dumbledore call from behind me, the head master came to stand beside me, watching him try to brake from my grip. I let the man fall to the floor, his wand flying to rest in my hand. Glaring at Dumbledore I snapped the thin piece of wood into two piece, throwing them to the floor.

"Deal with your war, I'm done. I won't be a weapon." with those parting words I orbed away, returning to the school.

I have no where to go, did you know that? This school is it, and tomorrow all the students will pile onto the train, and go back to their lives. I can't do that. I have no home to go back to. I can't return to the sisters, I can't look at Piper's child without bursting into tears. Chris's memory already haunts me enough here, I cannot imagine what will it be like back at our home. The order will never let me return to Sirius's home, it's their headquarters. With him gone, they won't put up with me, they won't let me stay if I refuse to fight The Dark Lord. This is my only option.

I looked over the pictures that sat on my nightstand, one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing, one of me and Chris, the final of the sisters.

"Good bye." Kissing my hand I laid it against each picture, before looking up though the window, the sky was just starting to turn a light blue.

It was time.

Bringing the blade up to my neck, I almost laughed at the irony in it. It was the same knife I plunged into the Dark Lord, and now I was to plunge it into myself. Just as the blade pressed into my flesh, something gripped my arm, ripping it away, leaving only a small trickle.

"What-" I spun to find who had ruined myone opportunity, ready to scream and hit them, to vent my disappointment on them, but they pressed my to them, running their hands through my hair.

No, it can't be. He's dead.

"Jamie, you can't do that." His voice danced in my ear, Chris. Pulling away the figure I gasped looking into his face, it was him, Chris, my Chris.

"How? You're dead!"

"Shh... have you not learned by now nothing is ever final, not even death." I can not argue with him, all that matters to me is that he is here, holding me. Chris is with me, he stopped me from ending my life.

He saved me, again.


End file.
